Love Love Success Pass
by Starlight-Sunshine
Summary: Jaden merges with Yubel and tragically becomes a different person. What happens when Atticus comes to -screw up his sad life-? A dating show emerges, of course! Rated T for random events. Jaden x Alexis, OC x Aster - The Hopeful Humor Supplier!
1. The Game

**Chapter 1 The Game**

Alexis Rhodes. Her last year of duel academy had started. Her brother, Atticus Rhodes, had already graduated and became a popular pro-duelist and a game show host.

One day, Mindy, Jasmine and herself walked back to their dorm. When she got back to her room, she found a note.

_Alexis,_

_Meet me at the cliff after nine. I have something to tell you._

_Atticus._

_P.S I'm at the new dorm near the Slifer Red dorm if you need me._

She was shocked when she read this. She had known about the new dorm. Previously, she had gotten a note from Chancellor Sheppard telling her that the new dorm had been built recently. That dorm was for reoccurring people or teachers if they needed the room. The reason they didn't knock down the Slifer Red dorm was because the legend lived there. Jaden.

She looked at the time. The digital clock read in big blue symbols:

**8:50pm**

She panicked. She just ran. Ran to the docks. In the distance, she could see Atticus. But he wasn't by himself. He came with a boy. A specific boy. He had brown-blondish hair and had those soft brown eyes. Jaden. He was there. Her heart almost skipped a few beats.

"Atticus, why did you have to drag me when I was snoozing?"

"'Cause, I gotta tell you something. But I need to tell Alexis too." Atticus said.

"Atti, I'm here." Alexis said.

"Good, now I can tell you."

"I'm here to do a game show, it's a dating one. It's called Love Love Success Pass." he explained.

"And…?" both Alexis and Jaden said.

"You're both apart of it." he said.

"……Who else is in it?" Alexis finally spat out.

"Chazz and Zane. Harrington couldn't make it." Atticus said after an awkward silence.

"Thank god. I'm happy Harrington couldn't make it." Alexis said.

Jaden had been quiet all this time. He didn't say a word. He was shocked. He finally musters up the left over strength to ask

"Atticus, why are you doing this?"

"To cheer you up. You were feeling blue so Chancellor Sheppard told me to come and screw up your sad life." Atticus said.

"…..right…." Jaden says.


	2. It Begins, Other Things Begin Too

**Chapter 2 It Begins, Other Things Start Too.**

The next morning, Alexis woke up. She saw two notes under her PDA. One said:

_Alexis,_

_You have been excused from class for a few weeks for this event; meet us at the Duel Arena by 10am sharp._

_Atticus._

The other one said:

_Alexis,_

_After today's things, meet me at the cliff by 10pm. I don't care if you're a little late. Come dressed in the dress and shoes in the closet._

_Love, Jaden._

She looked at that last piece of paper. She then looked in her closet. She found a sapphire blue dress and some matching high heels. She was shocked but very happy. She had kept it a secret that she liked Jaden…….no she didn't like Jaden, she loved him. She woke up, went to change and went to breakfast. Mindy and Jasmine was there, saving her a seat for breakfast, like they did all the time. She ate breakfast in peace, like she normally did. She left pretty quickly and went back to her room while her friends left to classes.

"Alexis, aren't you coming to class?" they both said in unison.

"No, I've been excused for a few weeks due to that new show my brother put up." she muttered.

"Lucky!" they both said.

"…….I know…..I think." Alexis said.

_**~Alexis's POV~**_

I felt scared. I didn't know what was going to happen. I just walked into the Duel Arena and I saw millions of cables linked to about 12 cameras. I also saw Atticus, Jaden, Chazz and Zane. I was pretty shocked when I saw Zane with a smile on his face. It's not everyday you see Zane with a smile on his face. I was pretty sure this was a genuine one however. I was Chazz with an evil grin on his face. He's like a book. I could read him. His grin was one of those ones saying "Slacker! Go away from her, she's mine". Well, Chazz, I don't want you. I really think you're creepy.

"Hey Alexis, sweetie, ditch these no-good for you people for me, okay?" Chazz said sweetly (not really).

"Hi Alexis, how is it going? I'm fine if you're gonna asking me." Zane said.

"Hey, Lex, what's up? You've been excused off classes too?" Jaden said.

"Uhhhh…Chazz, just….go away, you're freaking me out. Zane, I'm fine, thanks. Jaden, I've been excused off classes too and I'm fine." I said.

"Now let's get this game started!." Atticus shouted, while signalling the others to press the play so the applause could be played.

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

When I heard Atticus say to get the game started, I just listened. I know, me listening? I was dragged into this so I might as well enjoy the no class while it lasts. I smiled, thinking that everybody would think that I was happy, but I wasn't. The only good thing was the class skip. I wondered what Syrus was doing with Dr. Crowler. He would've been crying himself out of the pain of being by himself in class. I guess he had Dark Magician Girl (I'll write DMG later on) to talk to when he wanted too. I'm serious, I don't know how he got his hands on that card. It was on his birthday, I was gone to see Chancellor Sheppard but when I came back, I saw him with the DMG in his hand. I think it was Zane or Chumley. Most likely Chumley, cause he designs cards for a living. It's most likely him.

"Jaden……Hello? Anybody home?" I flinched.

"Yes, Atticus, I'm here, just thinking about Sy, that's all."

"Right, first, lets tell you the rules. The first thing is this show is at 10am every Monday for the next 6 weeks. The rest of your days are for training. The next thing is the challenges are judged by Lexi. The last rule is that……well….I forgot, but if I remember, I'll tell you."

"Right" I said.

"Fine with me" I heard Zane say.

"FINE! Can we just start so I can get Alexis faster?" Chazz roared.

"Chazz, shut up! Or you'll be disqualified from the first round." Atticus said calmly.

"The first few rounds are based on your duelling and we'll be using special duel disks made by Pegasus, which allows more monster slots, seven to be exact." Atticus continued.


	3. Get Your Game On!

**Chapter 3 Get Your Game On!**

When Atticus said the first few challenges were duelling, Jaden has a huge grin on his face. Chazz almost fell down; Zane still had kept his composure and Alexis just stood there, laughing at Chazz's almost fall and his expression.

"Chazz, what a good face, you should go and become a clown or something" Alexis said.

"How funny, but it's worth it to see your smile" he said.

Alexis stopped laughing immediately and gave him a glare. An evil glare. Chazz immediately changed from flirty to serious.

_**~Alexis's POV~**_

When I started to laugh, Chazz said the most stupid thing in the world after my sentence. The good thing about my glare is that it can make people shut up and change moods really quickly. Zane and Jaden stood there, staring at me with grins on their faces. When Chazz turned around, I gave them hi-5've each.

"Nice going, Lex, that'll teach him a lesson." Jaden said.

"Smart move Alexis, he deserves that after I know how much of a git he is."

"Jaden, you're gonna verse Zane first, then Chazz. Chazz, you verse Zane after Jaden's match finishes" I heard my brother say.

Mann, the last time they versed, Jaden almost lost, but he managed to make it a tie. Chazz got owned by Jaden the last time they versed. I haven't seen Zane verse Chazz yet so...yeah.

_**~Zane's POV~**_

I'm versing Jaden first? This is gonna be interesting. The last time I versed him was when his old deck was here. According to the others, his deck has changed over the years. I'd really like to see it.

"Zane, Jaden, are you ready?" Atticus said.

"Duel!" Jaden and I said.

_**~Narrator POV~**_

Jaden: 4000

Zane: 4000

"I'll go first" Jaden said.

"That's fine with me." Zane said.

"First I'll send out Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode."

Elemental Hero Avian

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

Effect: N/A

"Then I'll use Polymerisation and fuse Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1200

Effect: Inflicts damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points to the owner's life points.

"I'll put 2 face downs and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!"

"I use my spell card, Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two more cards. Now I'll use one of those cards, Different Dimension Capsule. Jaden you know the drill. I take a card from my deck and it is removed from play for two turns. It comes back to my hand on the second standby turn. Then I summon Cyber Dragon."

Cyber Dragon

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1600

Effect: If there are no monsters on your side but there are some on your opponent's side, you can special summon this monster.

"I put 2 face down cards and end my turn."

"Here goes…something." Jaden said.

"I use my field spell, Neospace"

""Then I use The Summoning of The Cocoons (I know, I made it up, but I needed to, there isn't a card that summons all cocoons at once, and its apart of the story). Come forth, Chrysalis Dolphin, Mole, Larva, Chicky, Pinii and Pantail."

Chrysalis Dolphin

ATK: 400

DEF: 600

Effect: Can use to tribute to summon Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin if Neospace is in play.

Chrysalis Mole

ATK: 700

DEF: 100

Effect: Same as Chrysalis Dolphin but is for Neo Spacian Grand Mole.

Chrysalis Larva

ATK: 300

DEF: 300

Effect: Same as Chrysalis Dolphin but is for Neo Spacian Flame Scarab.

Chrysalis Chicky

ATK: 600

DEF: 400

Effect: Same as Chrysalis Dolphin but is for Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird.

Chrysalis Pinii

ATK: 100

DEF: 700

Effect: Same as Chrysalis Dolphin but is for Neo Spacian Glow Moss.

Chrysalis Pantail

ATK: 800

DEF: 300

Effect: Same as Chrysalis Dolphin but is for Neo Spacian Dark Panther.


	4. Jaden vs Zane Part 2

**Chapter 4 Jaden vs Zane Part 2**

"Now I use the spell card, Contact. Zane, since you're new, I'll explain the process to you. When I use Contact, I can "transform" them all to their Neo Spacian form." Jaden explains.

"Whoa, that's nifty, now I'll get to see all your Neo Spacians at once." Zane said in awe.

Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin

ATK: 600

DEF: 800

Effect: Once a turn, discard one card from your hand, this monster can destroy a monster card weaker than the designated monster. Also causes 500 life points to the opponent if the card is destroyed.

Neo Spacian Flare Scarab

ATK: 500

DEF: 500

Effect: ATK is increased by 400 points for every spell and trap card on the opponent's side.

Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird

ATK: 800

DEF: 600

Effect: Once a turn, this monster gains life points equal to the amount of cards the opponent has multiplied by 500.

Neo Spacian Grand Mole

ATK: 900

DEF: 300

Effect: When this monster attacks the opponent's monster, both cards return to their respective opponent's hand. There is no damage calculation.

Neo Spacian Glow Moss

ATK: 300

DEF: 900

Effect: During the battle phase, confirm the top card in the opponent's deck. The effect varies depending what it is. If it is a spell card, this monster can directly attack the opponent's life points. If it is a trap card, this monster is switch to defence mode. If it is a monster card, this monster cannot attack during that battle phase.

Neo Spacian Black Panther

ATK: 1000

DEF: 500

Effect: Once a turn, this monster can copy the opponent's face up monster ATK and DEF points as well as the special effect. It returns back to normal at the end of the turn.

"I use Graceful Charity. You know. Draw 3, discard 2! I'll use one now, Gift of Martyr. It allows me to increase the ATK points of this a monster equal to the sacrificed monsters attack points, not that the additional points matter. I sacrifice Dark Panther and add his ATK points to Glow Moss. I then summon Elemental Hero Neos."

Elemental Hero Neos

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2000

Effect: N/A

"I then use another spell card, Miracle Fusion. This allows me to call out a fusion monster if the required monsters are either on my field or in my graveyard. I send them to my deck and my pal, Elemental Hero God Neos is special summoned."

Elemental Hero God Neos

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2500

Effect: This monster's effect comes from the 6 others that have been fused to create this monster. This monster's attack points increase by 500 multiplied by the amount of cards in the graveyard that had been removed by fusion.

"Then I use Instant Neospace, which allows me to keep Elemental Hero God Neos, whose ATK points are now 6500 due to the effect of Flare Scarab. Flame Wingman, attack his Cyber Dragon.

"Better finish this now. God Neos, attack him directly" Jaden said calmly.

Jaden: 4000

Zane: 0

"That's game!" Jaden said while doing his signature pose.

"Whoa! Jaden you've gotten better. Those cards are freaky." Zane said, genuinely smiling.

"Well, that's what happens then someone messes with me in a duel, and I've finally won against you."

"Now, well see what Alexis says about this duel" Atticus shouts into the microphone.

"Both boys did really well. I was really impressed at Jaden's performance, when he beat Zane in two turns today. Before, he would've lost or tied."

"Thanks folks, until next week, cheers and watch for next week's episode of Love Love Success Pass." Atticus said while signalling the others to press the applause button.

"Guys, you did a good job, you're gonna train this week at the library, hitting the books and studying." Atticus continued on.

"Right, see ya Atticus" Jaden said, before he left.

"Catch you slackers later" Chazz said before he left when Alexis gave him the glare again.

"Goodbye Atticus" Zane said before he left.

"Bye, Atti, I need to see you tomorrow night about something. Can we meet in your dorm?"

"Ok, Lexi" Atticus said.

By the time that all past, it was the end of school already. People were heading back to their dorms to study or to do some homework. By the time Jaden got back to the Slifer Red dorm, Syrus, Hassleberry and Bastion were there, waiting for him.

"Jaden, where were you? Crowler was panicking but then mumbled something and forgot about what he said." Bastion asked.

He has forgotten. He didn't tell the others about the show.

"Oh yeah, I'm excused of classes for a few weeks because of Atticus's new show." Jaden said with his hand behind his head.

"LUCKY!" everybody but Bastion said.

"I gotta go to the Card Shop so can you tell the others if they come I'm there, Sy?"

"Okay."

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

I went to the card shop just in time before it closed. I saw it there. The card that I wanted. I was something else too, the cards next to it. They were the same price and something Alexis would've wanted. I thought, I could buy both and give them to Alexis. I bought both using Chazz's credit card (wonder where I got that from?) and left. I was walking back when I heard a laugh. It was Alexis's. I put the cards in my pocket and ran back. I went to Chazz's room and saw everybody there.

"Hey everyone" I said with the most Jaden-like smile I could think of.

"Hey, Jaden" everybody said.

"So, what's going on?" I said.

"Nothing, really, we're just duelling using our PDA's" everybody but Chazz said.

"What are you doing, Chazz?"

"Looking for my credit card" he said.

"Oh…….Wait." I said while rummaging through my pocket.

"You must have left this back at the Duel Arena, because I found it there" I said while handing it back.

"Thank god, that was the only one with unlimited money on it." He said.

I walked out and went back to my room. I went to the closet and opened it. Thank god. It was still there. The tuxedo. The shoes. It was still there. I bought them with Chazz's credit card. He said there was unlimited money so if he's dumb, he won't notice. The invoice goes to me now, anyways, so he won't have the record of me buying them.

I looked at the time. In big red symbols it said:

**9:30pm**

I went to change, put the cards in my pocket with the present I put there and left. By the time I got there, I presumed it was 9:50pm by now.

_**~Alexis's POV~**_

The time was about 9:30pm when I got back from the Slifer Red dorm. I remembered about Jaden's note and changed into the dress and shoes. By the time I left, it was about 9:45pm. I got there at about 10pm sharp. I saw Jaden standing there. I walk quietly but I stepped on a twig, which made him turn around really quickly. He saw me and he smiled. I was surprised when he was wearing a tuxedo.

"Hi Lex" he said.

"Hi Jay" I said.

"So why did you ask me here?"

"…..because I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"But before I say it, here" He said when he gave me something.

He had given me the deck I really wanted. The deck with the spell casters and cyber girls. He then handed me something else. He handed me the Elemental Neo's deck. The second one in the world. There were only two.

"I thought you would've wanted those" he said.

"I-Thanks Jay" I said, really happily.

"You know when I versed Harrington to become your fiancée?"


	5. He Finally Knows?

**Chapter 5 He Finally Knows?**

"Hmm?" Alexis said.

"Do you remember when I versed Harrington to be your fiancée?" he repeated.

"Y-yeah"

"Well, Sy told me a while back what it meant because I had remembered before."

"Then what does it mean, Jay?"

"Sy said it meant to be engaged."

Alexis stood there, with a grin on her face. She was pretty happy that he remembered the event but she was happier when he knew what 'fiancée' meant.

"So….is this all you came to tell me?" Alexis asked.

"No." he said.

"If you're curious, Zane only wanted to participate to see you and Sy, because he wanted to talk to Sy about something." he said

"I'll do my best in this show, no matter what it takes" he continued on.

"Good on you Jay" Alexis managed to say.

_**~Alexis's POV~**_

I didn't know what happened. I was really happy when he told me that he knew what fiancée meant after he remembered that match. I just felt….elated. I dunno what got over me. When he left, I just went to the lighthouse. I stood there, watching the waves. Then I got this feeling. That someone was looking at me. I turned around and I saw Zane's face. It was emotionless, like it was normally.

"Hi, Zane, what are you doing here?" I said.

"Just here too cool off, like I normally do." he said.

"Soo….why are you in a dress?"

"Jaden bought it for me and told me to meet him at the cliff." I said.

"Right."

"So, I heard from Jaden that you came here to talk to Syrus."

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Soo…what did you ask him?"

"Well…..I wanted him to come with me around the world on my tours so we can be a tag team."

"Ambitious."

I left after I said ambitious and went back to my room. By the time I got back the clock said:

**11:20pm**

I changed clothes and plopped on my bed, going to sleep in a dreamless slumber.

_**~Narrator's POV~**_

When it was morning, at about 7am, Jaden awoke in front of the Slifer Red Dorm. He remembered that he never made it back to the dorm and fell asleep in front of his door. He didn't think about what he said yesterday. He was worried about the time because Syrus would normally be running to his door.

"Jaden!"

"Hmmm?" Jaden said, squinting his eyes.

"What are you doing outside?" Syrus said.

"Oh, Sy, that was you? I was on my way back from the cliffs and I ended up sleeping here."

"Well, you should go learn. Or rest."

"I'll probably go to the library to snooze or something." Jaden said, while yawning.

"I might read a book, if I really feel like it."

'Okay, see ya later."

"Bye, Sy, DMG"

"Goodbye Jaden" Jaden flinched.

"Dark Magician Girl?"

"Yes, Jaden, it's me."

"How did Sy get your card?"

"Hmm…let's see…It was on his birthday, I was in a guy's pocket. His hair was teal green and looked like Sy."

"…Zane…" Jaden said.

"Yes, that was his name, Zane….Well; during on of his tours when he was still Dark Zane, he bought me and said something along the lines of Syrus liking it. When you went, he went to Syrus's room, with an emotionless face and gave him the card."

"…..Right…"

"Well, see ya; I gotta calm Syrus when he's with that teacher…what's his name?

"Dr. Crowler?"

"Yeah, that's him." And she left.

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

I went to the library, arriving pretty early. Normally, I'll be sleeping in Dr. Crowler's class, snoozing but not today. Well, that's what I thought, but it never happened. I went to the library and got a book. I started to read, but before long, I fell asleep. By the time I woke up, I stared at the clock and looked at it and noticed it was already past noon. I looked up, around me and then it hit me. I missed lunch! I got up, forgetting about that book and ran to the card shop, hoping that I didn't miss out on Sandwich Day. _Today was the day, I thought. _I went in and picked a random sandwich hoping it was the one I was looking for, but sadly it was just a pig liver filled sandwich. _I didn't get the eggwich, I thought. _On my way back, I saw Zane. He had this deck in his hands. It didn't look like the one he used before. It had this "evil" aura around it. I saw him throw it into the ocean and picking another deck. He didn't use this one either.

"…Zane?"

"Hmmm? Jaden?" he said.

"Yes, what was that deck you threw?"

"Oh that deck? That was my Cyber Dark Dragon deck."

"So what deck are you using now?"

"Since I'm recovering and in a tag team with Syrus, I'm using a new deck, made by myself, the Cyber Caster deck."

"Whoa". I thought about the conversation he had with DMG, but didn't want Zane to think I was loony.

"So it was you who gave Sy the Dark Magician Girl."

"Yes. I heard it……tell me that Syrus wanted her as a card, so I gave it to him when you were called to Sheppard…..unless it was my imagination."

I already know that Sy was using a Cyberroid deck which was Zane's original deck but knowing Zane that was his emergency deck, which he no longer needed.

"Are you going to stay here until Sy graduates?" I asked out of the blue.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Anyways, I still have to stay here so Ms. Fontaine can monitor my condition."

"Right. Well I better go back to my dorm. I'll probably drop by your dorm later on." (The new dorm near the Slifer Red dorm)

"Sure, Jaden. Goodbye."

_**~Alexis's POV~**_

Earlier in the morning, I was at the library, curious about a few things when I saw Jaden, asleep. I didn't notice he had a book till I got closer to him. Before he fell asleep, he was reading Elemental Heroes: Heroes or not? Knowing him, he probably got the habit of falling asleep at this time in Dr. Crowler's class. I smiled and left, with a few books in tow. I knew Jaden wouldn't have known I was staring at him, but I didn't care. As long as I got to stare at him, it was fine. I left him about an hour before noon to go back to my room and start to read and do stuff. It was about after noon, when it was sandwich day. I got the eggwich again. When I was just about to leave, I saw Jaden looking for the eggwich. Little did he know that I was the one who took it. He opened it and had a pig liver sandwich. He didn't look happy. He just left. When I noticed where I was, I was hiding behind a stand. I didn't notice my surroundings. I just left, back to my dorm and started to snooze. Little did I know that there was someone coming towards me.


	6. The Twist

**Chapter 6 The Twist**

_**~Alexis's POV~**_

I woke up and I saw Jaden knocking at the veranda. I got up and opened it. He was huffing and puffing as if he was running away from something.

"Hey, Jay, what's up?"

"I…was….walking…..back….to…..my…room….and….I….saw….something." he said as he was really tired.

"What was it?"

"Well, I didn't see it but Winged Kuriboh told me that someone was coming for you, Alexis" he said after catching his breath.

"Is Kuriboh trustable?"

"Most of the time, he is."

"Please, Lex, just be careful. For me. For your brother. For yourself."

After that, he left, in a stealth way. I had a blank stare, and this time, I didn't blush when I was talking to him. Maybe it was because he was in a hurry. I mean, he would've been in big trouble if he got caught being in the Obelisk Blue girls dorm. I looked at the time. It was just past nine. I left and went to the new dorm. I knocked on the door. I thought Atticus would come out, but Zane did instead.

"Uhhh…Zane? Could I speak with my brother?"

"Yeah, sure, I think he's still awake." he said in a really tired sounding tone.

I went in, as he went out. Probably to the lighthouse, I thought. I went to the room I saw with light coming out from underneath. I knocked. Then the door opened.

"Hey, sis" Atticus said after he opened the door.

"Hi Atti, can I come in?"

"Sure. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Well….Jaden said someone was following me. Initially I was going to ask if Jaden and I looked good as a couple."

"Jaden said someone was following you?" he said, while ignoring the second part.

"Yeah. He doesn't know who. He doesn't even know if the person belongs in the school."

"Well, I'm gonna have to do something about it, right?"

"Well, not really, you can if you want, but I only came to tell you about it."

"Obviously, I'm definitely doing something about it."

"Well, do as you wish, I'm heading back."

He had forgotten about the second part. For that, I was really grateful. It would've been a nightmare if he replied to what I said before. I was on my way back when I saw Zane talking to Jaden. I just walked. I continued walking back.

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

I was talking to Zane about Alexis's wellbeing. About what Winged Kuriboh told me. About how worried I was.

"Jaden! Stop panicking."

"But I can't. I'm worried for her."

"Jaden! Calm down."

I took a big breath and calmed down. I shut my eyes for about a few seconds and then I see Blair in front of me.

"Jadey, come to your girlfriend."

"Blair, I'm not your girlfriend."

She hugged me. She really hugged me. She almost kissed me, but I turned around. When I turned around, I saw Alexis, she was crying. I pushed Blair and just ran to my room. I felt dead. Just dead. I wrote a note, snuck into the Obelisk Blue girls dorm while Alexis was asleep, placed the note under her PDA and went back. I plopped on my bed and slept.

_**~Alexis's POV~**_

When I left, after seeing Blair going to Jaden and showing her affections, I just lost it. I left crying. I thought I saw Jaden look at me. I didn't know what he did afterwards. I just left feeling bad. I couldn't face him anymore. I went to sleep, distraught. I woke up the next morning. I looked in the direction of the window. In the corner of my eye, I saw a note. It said in pretty quick handwriting:

_Alexis,_

_I'm soo sorry. I really don't like Blair. Please believe me. I scolded her but please believe me anyways. I would never like her. She's just not my type. Just….believe me._

_Jaden._

I couldn't believe him. I just couldn't. I knew he wouldn't lie but I had this feeling he did. Then, it hit me. Jaden's warning. He said he didn't know who. He didn't noticed it could've been him. Kuriboh could've told him his future, not a person. I ran to breakfast, finishing it faster than I've ever done before. I just ran to the dorm. I knocked on my brother's dorm, really furiously. He opened it really quickly.

"Atti! I found out who the person is!"

"Who is it?"

"It was Jaden himself, he's just unaware of it."

"…WHAT!"

"I saw him with Blair on my way back from you're place yesterday night. I found a note this morning that he gave me saying that he doesn't like Blair and he wanted me to believe him."

"..Hmm… Do you believe in him?…"

"I-I dunno….honestly.."

"Think about it, Lex. I gotta prepare things for the next time's main subject."

That's all he said, before he shut the door. I just stood there, in shock. That's the first time he's never given me a straight answer. Scratch that, the first time I can remember. I'm pretty sure he's never given me an answer before, but I didn't remember. Well, you can't blame me. If you've been through what I've been through, you'd feel the same. I silently walked back, thinking if I should forgive him. Strange, he doesn't know he likes me. Unless…….it could be him…..if I could only see him…Could it be him? Who knows….

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

I loved Alexis, but no one knew that. I never said anything about her. Not even my bust bud, Syrus knows. I have this odd feeling that they know I love her. I didn't know that I she loved me. Well, until yesterday night. When I slept, I heard a familiar voice. I couldn't make it out, but it said that Alexis loved me and she cared about me. I felt angry at Blair. Every time I thought about her, I wish I could punch her. But there are two reasons why I couldn't do that. One, she was a girl, and boys don't abuse girls. Two, she's younger than me. I'm not that slack. Even if I really, really hated her. I couldn't punch her. I just went to the library, got a book, attempted to read it before I fell asleep, unaware of how Alexis would respond to my note.


	7. Apologies, Do They Occur?

**Chapter 7 Apologies, Do They Occur?**

Alexis had just arrived back to her room when she heard a knocking noise on her door. She opened it. There, was a note and no one was around. She read it. The note was a prank. Well, it looked like it, in Alexis's opinion. It was signed by Jaden. She knew that Jaden couldn't have written it. He would've been asleep in the library like he did yesterday. Unless….it was him. Harrington. He still loved Alexis. She knew that. Everyone did. There was not a student who didn't know that. She left her room and went to the lighthouse, where she knew Zane would be. She had a plan. An ingenious one...

"Zane? Can you do me a favour?"

"…All right. What do you want me to do?"

"Bash up Harrington so he'll never see his future again."

"How would you like it done? Physically, mentally or via a duel?"

"Your choice. As long as he is in pain, you can do anything you want."

"Hmmm…do you mind if I get some assistance and I use your name?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind."

_**~Zane's POV~**_

I was standing there. Just watching the waves move back and forth. This was something I would do during most of my time. The waves gave me this…..serenity feeling. It made me feel calm. As if nothing was going to happen. But there was a brake of the waves. It broke before it got to shore. Normally, this wouldn't happen, but when it does…it meant something bad just happened. When I thought that to myself, Alexis came running to me. She told me to hurt Harrington as much as possible. After she asked me that, a small smirk was on my face. I had this plan. It was perfect, well in my opinion, but I needed help with it. I couldn't use my name because it would make me seem like I wanted revenge on someone I versed in one of the duel tournaments. I went back to my room and picked up the phone. I dialled a number to call some…..presents.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm wondering if you have some itch powder, goo bombs and a lie detector in stock."

"Yes, sir we do. How many do you want? Where do you want it sent?"

"About 10 of the itch powder and goo bombs and one lie detector. Please send it to Academy Island at the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm to Alexis Rhodes."

"Ok, sir, does the payment go to you?"

"Yes, I'll pay for it online when I get the chance."

"Have a good day sir."

I went to my laptop and paid the amount of money for my purchases. I knew tomorrow was going to be a good day. I put down the phone and went to look for Alexis. I found her in the library.

"Hey, Alexis, I've just ordered the things I need. They're going to be sent to your place. They contain itch powder, goo bombs and a lie detector. When you get it, send it to me as soon as possible."

"Right." Then she left.

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

I just woke up when I heard Zane saying something about a plan. I thought it was a revenge thing for me. I really did. Then I remembered Harrington say something about winning Alexis. I put the book back then sat back down for a while. When Alexis left, I got up, went back to my dorm and sat there, doing nothing. I looked at my deck. I felt like talking to Neos or something. According to Yubel, they were asleep. I mean, do duel spirits sleep? That's a question that may never be answer It was at that moment I heard a knock on my door. It was Zane.

"Jaden, can you do me a favour?" he said with an emotionless tone.

"Sure." I was clueless of what he had in store for me.

"Can you verse Harrington in a duel tomorrow?" I was shocked. Why didn't he duel him himself?

"Sure." I said, with a normal tone. I didn't want Zane to think that he was too strong. That would be called overconfidence.

"Oh, yeah, please don't say anything if he acts funny. We have something planned for him during your duel with him."

"We?"

"Alexis wanted me to do this for her. She got a note from Harrington that had your name on it. She knew you wouldn't do something like that."

"Right. Goodbye, Zane. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For keeping me occupied. I've got nothing to do. If it's a duel, my depressed mood may disappear faster than I thought."

I shut the door and slept. I was dreaming. About Alexis. That was the first time I've dreamt about her in a long time. Maybe it was because of the depression. I've known I've been told by Yubel to break out of it, but I couldn't. Yubel has helped me a lot. She actually wants me to be with Alexis but she can't do anything about it because my other identity may be revealed. The Supreme King. No body knows that my soul and Yubel's are one. I've intended to keep this a secret, but someday, someone will know. I just hoped that day wouldn't be now. Not soon, but in a few months or years time.

I thought for a while. It took me a while to think. To think about mustering courage to apologise. I heard this voice. Winged Kuriboh. He told me to stick up for myself and apologise to Lex. I trusted him with my life because I knew that he was Yugi's card. He was one of my best buds. I hoped she would believe me. I couldn't entirely trust him on this one this time because my gut's instinct told me that she wouldn't though my brain told me she would. I took the risk anyways. I went to the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm and to Alexis's balcony. I knocked on the door. Alexis was there and willingly opened the door.

"What do you want, Jaden?" she said curtly.

"I…ummm…want to apologise."

"For what?" I flinched. I felt Kuriboh kick me.

"For letting Blair do that to me. I was petrified. When I regained my body, I scolded her." After I said that, I stood there, petrified. But I stood there, relieved that I got that out.

"So, you are telling the truth."

"Well, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Lex, please forgive me, it'll never happen again."

"Jay, I believe you. I forgive you. I'm sorry."


	8. Prank Time!

**Chapter 8 Prank Time!**

"Thank you, Lex. I knew that you believed me."

Jaden wasn't going to tell her that he loved her for a few reasons. One, he wanted to wait until the show was over. Another reason was because he didn't know how she would react. There were many other reasons but he couldn't think of them because he had to go. Fast. Someone was knocking on Alexis's door.

"Coming!" she said while shooing Jaden off.

Jaden left right after Alexis opened the door. He ran till he was near the Slifer dorm. He started to walk after that. We went back to his room and slept.

_**~Alexis's POV~**_

When I opened the door, I got the shock of my life. Some itch powder, goo bombs and one lie detector. Then I thought, Zane ordered these things for Harrington's Pain Party (HPP). I took them inside my room and placed them under my bed. I changed and went to bed, trying to remember to give those things to Zane first thing in the morning.

I woke up and got those items out. I changed and ran to Zane's dorm. When I got there, Zane was already outside, standing near the door.

"Zane." He looked.

"I got the things you need." He looked at me with a funny expression.

"Oh. Those things, right. I gotta check on Jaden. See if he has asked Harrington for a duel yet."

"Ok. I'll give these things for you and will be at Duel Arena by 10am."

"Right, Alexis, Goodbye."

_**~Zane's POV~**_

I went inside the dorm after Alexis gave me the order. On the way there, I bumped into Atticus.

"Hey, Zane, what's with the stuff?"

"Find out later, Duel Arena, 10am sharp, _dude"_ I said back, emphasising the 'dude'.

"Righty-o" Then he left, disappearing back into his room.

I went inside my room to put the stuff back in my room then I left to see if Jaden had asked Harrington. I found him, in his room, looking at his deck. I knocked, Jaden answered it.

"Zane? What's up?"

"Have you asked Harrington for the duel?"

"Yeah, it was actually a coincidence. You see, he came to my room this morning requesting for a duel at 10am in the Duel Arena, so I'm set." I looked at him, smirking.

"Now, I'll tell you what to do."

I told him what to do during the duel. I told him not to panic because we were going to be there, with the items. We told him the items were going to be with Alexis and I. I told him to use his normal duel disk.

"Right, see ya Zane"

"See you later, Jaden" I said with a smirk on my face.

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

Earlier this morning, Harrington came up to me and asked for a duel. I didn't know why he did, but I accepted anyways due to Zane's request. After Zane told me what to do, my clock said:

**9:30am**

So I got ready and left for the Duel Arena. By the time I got there, Alexis and Zane had a bag of stuff. Harrington was on the other side of the arena, all ready for the duel. I looked up and saw Alexis give me the thumbs up.

"Harrington, get your game on!" I said.

"Right, Jaden, this duel is for Alexis" Alexis just gave him a glare when he said that.

Jaden: 4000

Harrington: 4000

"I'll go first" I said.

"Fine with me"

"I put Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode. Then I'll place 2 cards face down, your turn."

"Ok, draw!" he said while drawing a card really sharply.

"Oh, Harrington, are you feeling itchy?" I said, following Zane's instructions.

"No way!" he said. A horrible noise started to happen.

_Flashback_

"_I've sprinkled some itch powder in his pants and shirt. You must ask that first. When the lie detector goes off, we'll start throwing goo bombs at him." Zane said._

"_Where did you get those items from?" I asked, interested if he got it from a joke shop._

"_Hmm…I got them from an old pal of mine." He said, trying not to spill his secret._

"_Just keep asking him questions until he gives up. If he doesn't, make him lose a miserable loss."_

"_Ok, Zane" I said, trying to contain my laughter._

"Harrington! You're lying. Time for your punishment for lying." Zane said calmly while signalling Alexis to throw goo bombs.

I laughed. He had 2 aimed at his head. His "perfect" hair was ruined.

"EEEEKKK!" he shrieked. I had to put my hands over my ears. God, he screams like a girl.

"Do you want to continue?" I cooed.

"Yes!" he shouted. Another bad noise happened.

"That's more bombs! Atti come help with throwing bombs!" Alexis said when Atticus came in.

"Well, since it looks like fun- Oh what the hell, YES!" he said, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Well, it seems you don't want to continue, do you?" I said, in an office like voice.

"Alright, I give up, just- "

He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw a bomb come flying at him. It wasn't a goo bomb, it was an itchy bomb, which was a balloon filled with itch powder. It hit him right in the chest. It was a hilarious sight. He lost his dignity when he took off his shirt and started to scratch himself. He looked like Pharaoh trying to scratch his body where the fleas were. He was on his back, almost naked. He still had his boxers on. It didn't matter because Zane, Alexis and Atticus were still throwing bombs at him. He looked…..like a green alien.

"Alexis…I-I h-ha…te…y-you!" he screeched. Another bad noise went off.

"Hey, Jaden, he's given up, take some" Atticus said while he went down the stairs to give me a bag full of bombs.

"Hey, Harrington _honey_. This is what you get for making me look like a fool!" I said as I threw him the whole bag of bombs.

When we ran out of bombs, we left Harrington on the Arena after we cleaned the mess. It didn't matter if we got in trouble. Chances are we wouldn't get in trouble. Atticus when to see Sheppard and asked if we were allowed to do this. According to Atticus, he said we were, as long as I was apart of it. I didn't matter. Atticus brought a camera with him and took some pictures that he was going to keep, for memory and to remember the loss of his dignity.

"Why did you go to Sheppard, by the way?" I asked.

"Oh, so I could have access to the gym tomorrow night" Atticus replied.

"Why?"

"I'm using it to hold a party."

"For what?" I asked again.

"You'll find out. Bring your sleeping bags, peeps!" That's all he said before he left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I'll be nice and let you in on the next chapter, by a little bit. It's called Truth or Dare?**


	9. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 9 Truth or Dare?**

_**~Atticus's POV~**_

I had planned a party for Friday night. There was one main reason for it but the other reason was so we could kick off the first week of the show with a bang. I went to my room, which was next door to Zane's. That wasn't convenient because I could say "EUREKA" or something like that or Zane'll notice, like what happened the other day.

_Flashback_

_I had just found out a new plan for the shows coming up._

"_FINALLY, I GOT IT!" I shouted._

_Someone knocked on my door. I opened it. Zane was there, with a pretty unhappy scowl._

"_Atticus! Why are you shouting?" he asked._

"_Uhhh……are you next door?" I said, almost mumbling._

"_What was that, Atticus?" he said, pretty unhappily. I mean, it's not everyday you see Zane in pyjamas._

"_Are you next door?" I asked, with a worried tone._

"_Yes, I am, if you need to know."_

"_I'm soo sorry, Zane. It'll never happen again." I muttered._

"_It better not…is that a camera?" He asked pointing at the device in my hand._

"_Umm…." Is all I said before shutting the door really quickly. It closed with a soft click, not a loud bang._

Going back to the plan of the party, I was getting the food and things ready. I was planning to host a "Truth or Dare" session. It was also a sleepover. That was why I needed to request to have the gym for the night. I was surprised that Sheppard actually agreed. It could've been because I mentioned…..something important was going to happen but…I highly doubt that.

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

I went back to my dorm and got my sleeping bag, which was hidden under a lot of stuff. I then got my PDA out and checked the time. It was about 3pm. My lord! We spent 5 hours causing pain to Harrington. I went out to go to Atticus's room. I was really bored so I went there to ask something. I went inside the dorm and knocked on his door. He answered it.

"Atticus, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, bud"

"How many peeps are invited in this?"

"Hmm…I can't remember." He said, with a fake looking frown on his face.

"Well, that was kinda helpful….I guess."

"Oh, Jaden, I've invited the new kid there"

"New kid?"

"Yeah, I can't remember her name…."

"Now I remember, her name is Stephanie. She's in the Ra Yellow dorm."

"Right. Catch ya later, Atticus."

"See ya, Jaden"

The rest of the day few by fast. I was sitting at the cliff, talking to Winged Kuriboh. According to him, Yubel was doing something…..important for the Duel Spirit Festival. I left the cliff when it was about 10pm and went back to my room. I changed and went to sleep.

I awoke to a noise. It sounded like a chopper. I went outside and looked to my left. I saw a chopper. It wasn't Sheppard's, but Pegasus's. I wondered what Pegasus chopper would be does here. I looked at the docks. I saw a boat. It looked familiar. I looked at the person who came out of it. Aster Phoenix. I went back inside and got my PDA out of my jacket. It said.

**9:30am**

There was also a message.

_For: All people who got this message on their PDA's_

_Bring: Sleeping bag, snacks if you want. Other things that you think you'll need._

_Time: 5pm-Saturday Morning._

_Where: Gym_

_For: LLSP Kick Off First Week Party._

_Cheers,_

_Atticus._

I looked at my PDA for a while. I looked at the "other things" part. I didn't know what this party also had but I took my deck and my duel disk, just in case. I went to the library, for the third time this week. I know, me and the library, they don't exactly mix. Well, they do, from a point of view, but don't. I got a different book and started to read it. I lasted longer than I thought, but I still fell asleep. When I woke up, I went back to the dorm and had lunch. I went to the cliff, taking my sleeping bag with me since I was expecting something to happen. I was sitting there, doing nothing. I felt like talking to someone. The moment I thought that, a girl showed up.

"Hello, you're Jaden Yuki, aren't you?" the girl asked.

"Yup." I said, nodding.

"I thought you would be here."

"Huh?" I said, in shock.

"Atticus wants you in the gym."

"Right. Who are you, by the way?"

"I'm Stephanie, Stephanie Phillips." She said, standing there, putting her hands on her hips.

"You sound like James Bond" I said, unable to control my laughter.

"Well, you better get to the gym." She said, with a smile on her face.

I left, running to the gym. When I got there, the doors were shut. Normally, they would be opened. I opened the doors. I got the shock of my life. I looked at the banner. Jaden's Rehabilitation Party. Wait. Who would have a random poster like that? Atticus, probably. There was a whole crowd of people there. About fourteen people, to be exact.

"Atticus! What's with the banner?" I asked, looking at the crowd.

"You like? I had the idea." He said, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Did you bring a sleeping bag?" he asked.

"Uhhh…Yeah. I know you, so I was prepared. P.R.E.P.A.R.E.D!" I said, with some dignity in my voice.

"You know, you sounded like Lexi there." He said.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"You do." He said before leaving.

I was petrified. When I regained conscience I looked around. I saw Aster, Zane, Jim, Jesse, Axel, Mindy, Jasmine, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Blair (against my will, I didn't shout at Atticus for inviting her), Stephanie and Chumley.

"Hey, Chumster" I said, using his nickname.

"Hey, Jaden. I've got something for you." He said, with a smile on his face as he gave me the card.

I stood there, staring at the card. I thought, at that moment, I looked like a fish out of water. The card was one of a kind, by the looks of it. It had an Elemental Hero and a Neo Spacian on the right and left respectively. There were two arrows, on the top and one on the bottom. They went opposite directions.

"Translating Language?" I said.

"Yeah, that's the name of the card. It's a spell card that allows you to change an Elemental Hero for a Neo Spacian, as long as they are the same affinity. The card can come from anywhere in your deck, hand or graveyard. Oh, there's a totally luscious affect if you choose to use it. If the original card on the field is sent to the graveyard, the attack points of the monster are added to the swapped monster. You could always just keep the card and return it to your hand, however." He said, giving me a smile.

"Thanks Chumster, you know, for the card."

"No problems, I've been giving cards that I've made personally to my friends.

"Okay, Chumster" I said, before I walked into a different direction.

"Hey! Everyone, let's play the star game in this party, truth or dare!" Atticus shouted.

"…Right" I said when one of those anime sweat drops appeared behind my head.

Some people cheered, like Mindy and Jasmine. Others, like Aster and Alexis, groaned. Some people didn't respond, like Syrus and Hassleberry either because they didn't want to or they were too busy to notice Atticus's really loud voice, which is really unlikely.

"Okay, peeps, sit in a circle in the middle of the field." Atticus instructed everyone to do.

"Now, who wants to start first?"

"I think Jaden should 'cause it's his party" Jesse said. I felt flattered.

"Ok, Jaden, you got one?"

"Yep, Chazz, truth or dare?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I own Stephanie Phillips and the card Translating Language. See ya next time! =P Oh yeah, the next chapter is gonna be funny ^^**


	10. Chazz, Your Screwed!

**Chapter 10 Chazz, Your Screwed!**

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

"Hmm…truth." He said, with some consideration.

"Did you…hit Alexis once?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No, of course not, someone like me wouldn't do that." A familiar horrible noise happened.

"Sorry everyone, I must've left the lie detector in my pocket from yesterday." Zane said, smirking.

Everyone laughed. Chazz lied. Everyone started to hit him. Under Alexis's orders. I even hit him a little. By the time we finished he almost had a fit. So we left him.

"Since Chazz isn't able to talk, I'll take his turn" Atticus said.

"Aster, truth or dare?" he continued on.

"….Dare. Definitely, destiny is telling me to." He said.

Syrus had an emotional breakdown, Hassleberry started to shiver. I sat there, looking at them, almost laughing my head off.

"What's going on?" Chumley asked.

"Uhhh…long story. They have breakdowns when they hear 'that' word." I said, with a sheepish smile on my face.

"Hmmm…I dare you to cross dress as Chao from MSN! for now and the next pro-league tournament" Atticus said. Everyone else, especially the girls started to giggle.

"WHAT!" Aster screamed, making the gym shake. I had an idea. I went up to Atticus and started to whisper.

"Oh, dude, that's totally rad! Hey, Aster, Jaden here says that he's got a video of you dancing in your boat." Atticus said while I smiled.

_**~Aster's POV~**_

"…………Fine. I'll do it." I said. I didn't want to get the video of me dancing out. It'll definitely ruin my reputation.

"Here, Aster!" I heard a girl say while she threw me a costume. It was Chao's from MSN!

"Whoa, you must be an anime freak, to have Chao's cosplay costume here" I said, giving her a scowl.

"Your welcome" she said, ignoring my words and my scowl.

I dressed into the cosplay costume, in the boys' toilets and came out. Everyone stared at me and looked like they were about to explode, laughing. However, they did, explode in laughter. The girl was just giggling.

"Hey, you! I shouted, what's your name?" I said, trying not to loose my anger.

"I'm Stephanie Phillips, but please, call me Steph." She said trying to control her laughing fits.

I sat there, with a child's unhappy face.

"Hey, Jaden, truth or dare?"

"Dare me." He said, trying not to laugh.

"I dare you to…dress up as one of your Neo Spacians." I said

"…….What a cool dare!" I heard Jesse say.

"I'm gonna dress up as my pal." He said.

"Which pal of yours?" I heard Jaden say.

"Hmm…good point. I'll probably dress up as Aquos." He said.

"Who has a costume of Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin?" I shouted.

At that moment, the gym doors opened, showing Pegasus, Sheppard and Crowler. They looked at me with…a random stare.

"Oh, you must be a new student!" Crowler said when he came up to me.

"Welcome to Duel Academy! How did you get invited to Jaden's party?" Sheppard said.

"You seem slightly familiar" I heard Pegasus say.

"….It's because you know me, Crowler, Sheppard, and Pegasus!" I shouted.

"…Aster? Aster Phoenix?" Sheppard said while looking through the black hair I had.

"Yes! Finally, you noticed me!" I said, looking pretty unhappy. Everyone else had laughing fits. I gave them a really unhappy glare but then they started to laugh even harder. Even the grown ups were laughing. I wondered what my fans would say about this. I hoped that Atticus didn't have cameras functional around the gym.

"Pegasus, do you have a costume of Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin that you could lend to Jaden for me?" I asked, with hopefulness in my voice.

"Actually, Aster-boy, I do." He said while looking through the bag he had.

"How did you get your hands on the costume?" I heard Jaden ask.

"During my travels, I found it in a store. I bought it immediately since I knew it looked like a card similar to a card Seto Kaiba let me have a look at."

"Was that card, Chrysalis Dolphin, by any chance?" Jaden asked, having some curiosity in his voice.

"Yes it was, Jaden-boy. It was your card, wasn't it?"

"Yup. Sure was."

"Why are you three here?" I asked, not noticing I was interrupting a conversation.

"Atticus invited us." Crowler said while Pegasus gave the costume to Jaden.

"Jaden-boy, good luck" Pegasus whispered when he gave Jaden the costume.

He left to the boys toilets and we waited. We waited five minutes and he didn't come out. We could hear his voice screaming at the costume for being too small. He came out about ten minutes later, looking like an idiot. He sat back down and smiled.

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

I didn't know why I smiled. I just did. You didn't know how long it took to get myself into that costume. The legs looked too muscly but the padding dealt with that. The feet, which looked like shoes were the only things that fit. I felt something shaking in my pocket so I took my deck out. The first card I drew was Aquos. He was laughing at my costume. Who told him?.........Damn. Winged Kuriboh. Well, he ain't as bad as Yubel.

"Hey, Atticus, truth or dare?" I said while putting the card back in my pocket.

"Dare me, man!" he said, grinning.

"I dare you to go with Chazz and sing for all the girls in the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm…..in your underwear." I said, deviously.

"Fine with me, dude!" Atticus said.

"WHAT! Don't I get a say?" Chazz shrieked.

"Nope, because this is Atticus's dare. Not yours. Enjoy. I said, while everyone else laughed.

"Oh, yeah, you have to do it in broad daylight and one of the girls has to see you do it. I added halfway through my laughing fits.

"Blair, truth or dare?" Atticus asked.

"Dare." She said almost immediately.

"Hmm….I dare you to go on a simple date with the person you hate the most." Atticus said.

"WHAT!" It was Blair's turn to shriek.

"But…but t-that's…..Chazz…" She quietly admitted.

"Then you have to go on a date with Chazz." Atticus said simply before bursting into laughter.

I sat there looking at Blair then looking at Chazz, who by now had already recovered from his last dare but then looked really pale. Alexis started to laugh, followed by everyone else.

"Steph, truth or dare?" Blair said, ignoring the laughs and blushing in embarrassment.

"Dare…." She said, cautiously.

"I dare you…….to kiss the person on the lips you like the most in this room." Blair said.

I stared at her. Her blonde hair, her petite body and her totally red face. I was trying not to laugh but she walked towards……Aster.

"Aster, please try not to panic." She said as she pecked him on the lips for a few seconds.

You could see Aster blushing through all that makeup he was wearing to make himself look more "girly". It just made him look like a clown than a girl.

"Crowler, truth or dare?" Steph said. I didn't notice that the grown ups were still here.

"Truth." He said, sounding really cautious when he said that.

"Is it true when some people say that you don't hate the other dorms?"

"No." The lie detector went off.

"Alright, it's true. I do believe that the other dorms have a place here, but due to the rankings, I cannot do anything to fix the dorm buildings." He said, admittingly.

"Alexis, truth or dare?" Crowler asked boringly.

"Truth." Alexis said, immediately.

"Is it true that you like Jaden?"

"As a friend, yes. Not lovers." A horrible noise that come from the lie detector happened.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Yay! Cliffhanger! Can you see what I'm trying to do with Steph? I'll answer that for you. StephxAster =P**

**Edit: MSN! Is Mahou Sensei Negima! or Negima! Magister Negi Magi**


	11. Love Trapped

**Chapter 11 Love Trapped**

"Uhhh…." Alexis said, while thinking.

"My sis got herself a boyfriend." Atticus said, with joy.

"Atti!" Alexis shouted, blushing madly.

Jaden sat there, looking like he had seen a ghost. Though, in his mind, he was cheering and doing somersaults. Chazz, who was by now, pissed of at the dares that involved him, had to be restrained by Aster so he wouldn't charge at Jaden. Harrington? He wasn't there. I'm pretty sure; however, he got the point. The point of Alexis absolutely hating him.

"…….You g-get…err….yeah….umm…" Alexis said, really quickly as if she wanted to get this done and over with.

Mindy and Jasmine started to giggle while the boys were just sitting there, either shaking their heads in disagreement (Chazz, for example) or nodding their heads in excitement (Atticus, for example). Alexis stood there, with her blush gradually getting worse and worse. Even though Jaden matured a little, he started to blush. It went from a light cotton candy blush to a tomato blush.

"Alexis? It's your turn." Mindy said, after calming herself down.

"It is? Oh." Alexis said as she looked at her watch. It was already 9:15pm.

"Hmmm….Mindy, truth or dare?"

"…….Hmmm…knowing you, Alexis, you're gonna give me boring truths, so I'll take dare."

"I dare you to act matchmaker for a whole entire week." Alexis said to the brunette, with a smile on my face.

"Sure, Alexis." She said with a smile forming on her face. I knew it would make her happy, but it'll piss everyone else off.

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

We continued playing. Some of the dares were really funny. Axel made Jim dance to "Just Dance". You should've seen him. It looked funny staring at him trying to get his moves to the beat. Then Jim made Jesse run around the school in only his boxers. I offered to go behind him with a camera. He did the run, pretty slowly since the island was big. By the time he went back inside, everyone was either on their backs or laughing really loudly. Oh. Then Jesse dared Zane to dance in a duel wearing a girls dress during the pro leagues. I helped by asking Sy for the video of him dancing during on of their family dance offs. We threatened him, using that. It was funny. The look on his face looked like he had just eaten about seven thousand pieces of chilli. Then Zane dared Syrus to show everyone the video of when they were kids. It was pretty funny when we saw Syrus get beaten by his friend, but then magically beating Zane. Zane sat there, with a fish look on his face. It looked like he didn't know that that was on the tape. For the cherry on top, Syrus dared Zane and Aster to go to a tag team duel wearing their costumes, dancing. Everybody looked at Syrus, smirked at him then started to laugh. The gym shook harder. I wouldn't be surprised however. Aster and Zane looked like they were about to explode at Syrus, Atticus and Jesse, but they couldn't. Instead, they made the gym feel like a rocket, making the roof open, like it does in the cartoons. Wait…I'm starting to think like Pegasus. Must have heard him too much. There were barely any truth questions. The funniest truth question was when Sheppard asked Mindy to help him with his love life, which wasn't really a truth question, but we accepted it, because it was really funny. Everyone laughed really loudly. He looked embarrassed but refused to say anymore. He had asked Mindy to go to his office after period 6, privately. It was about midnight when the grown ups left and most of us fell asleep. I was still awake. Steph, Alexis and Jesse were still up with me. We were duelling since we all brought our decks, just in case Atticus would do something really stupid.

"Hey, Steph, I use my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 3100 due to Skyscraper) to destroy your Summoned Skull now I've destroyed your Toon World" I whispered. Her LP was on 3100. It went to 2500 and down to 0 after Flame Wingman's effect.

"Steph, is Pegasus your relative?" I asked, since she had a Toon Deck.

"Yeah, he's my uncle. I live with him now ever since my parents died. He gave me this deck when I was 5. I've been using it ever since. Fun duel, though. This is the first time someone has beaten me in a while."

"….I'm sorry to ask about your parents." I said, solemnly.

"Don't worry. I never liked them anyways." She said with a grin.

I looked at Jesse and Alexis. They were talking about Duel Monsters ever since I started my duel. They were now asleep, well semi-asleep. Alexis was still awake but Jesse had fallen asleep really easily.

"Hey, Steph?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jaden?" she replied.

"Do you like Aster?" I said.

"Uhh…err…yeah…I-um guess." she said.

"Oh, just interested because you kissed him as the person you liked the most in the room." I said promptly before falling asleep.

_**~Stephanie's POV~**_

Before I fell asleep, Jaden and I were talking about Aster. Immediately after we started talking about him, I started to blush. I didn't know how this was going to end up. I just tried to play along but I ended up telling the truth. I hated when I did that, but when I do, there's no turning back. When he asked about me and Aster, I tried to deny, but denial got destroyed by reality. I told him the truth, which was the last thing I wanted to do. He fell asleep after he reminded me about the dare Blair set up. I didn't know what to do. Half of my body wanted to kill Blair but the other half wanted me to thank Blair. I thought about it before I noticed that everyone had fallen asleep. I forgot about it and fell asleep before thinking about one really small detail. About Alexis and I. Our similarities?

Alexis and I? We're love trapped.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Made too many random things up. I don't own 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga. It just popped into my head when I thought about a song for someone to dance to. This is the first time my title has been used for the last two words of my story xP**

**See ya =]**


	12. Back With the Show!

**Chapter 12 Back With The Show!**

To everyone, the rest of the week was normal. To do the dare, Zane and Aster went back to the pro leagues for the one day tag duel challenge, accepting the dare. Everyone went to Chazz's room to watch it. Atticus was there, at the scene, just to make sure they would do the dare.

_On Screen_

"Now, let me introduce to you the two best friends, Alice Phoenix and May Truesdale!" the announcer shouts into the microphone. Aster and Zane come out, in their costumes. Everyone in Chazz's room almost fell from their seats, including Jaden.

"Hello. I'm Alice and this is May. We're here to replace our dear brothers. They're currently at Duel Academy, sick." Aster shouts out in the most girly of voices I've ever heard from a man.

"Let's start this duel!" Zane shouts out into the microphone, sweetly and girly.

By the time the duel started, everyone was on their backs or their sides, laughing ridiculously loud. Luckily, the dorm was empty since only Jaden stayed there. Once everybody recovered, they saw Aster play a few cards they haven't seen before, like Fairy Meteor Crush and Winged Kuriboh.

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

When I saw Winged Kuriboh, I was really happy to see my pal on the field. He insisted to go with Aster since it was suiting for a girl. They had to modify their decks so it wouldn't be too obvious. It was really funny to watch them duel like girls. Aster was still using some D-Heroes but majority of the cards he had were fairy type monsters. Zane, on the other hand used the Caster side of his deck. He had asked Steph to get him some spellcasters from her uncle, Maximillion Pegasus. He had one card that took me back, Time Wizard. I remembered seeing a card that like that somewhere but, I couldn't remember.

By the time they finished their duel, they did a pose and started to dance, courtesy of Syrus's part of the dare. When they came back, we were there with huge smiles on our faces and Aster gave me back Winged Kuriboh. He thanked me for the good card, saying that it helped them win. In honesty, my pal did help them win.

About half an hour after they came back, Atticus, Chazz and Alexis went to the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm to do their dare. Alexis was there, watching them so they actually do the dare. The rest of us were at the window of the dorm, watching them dance and sing in their underwear. They did do the dare and every girl was laughing and was in awe with the "beauty" of Atticus and Chazz's body.

Blair's dare was the funniest by far. We had set up cameras and watched it via our PDA's. Blair kept on smacking Chazz every time he tried to act intimate. By the time they got out of there, Chazz had bruises all over his body. I asked Blair, using caution, how many times she had hit Chazz. I laughed when she responded. She said over a million times.

Soon the week was over and Monday morning happened. I awoke to my alarm, pretty early. I went outside and smelt the air. Nice and fresh. I looked at the docks. Aster's boat was still there. I went back inside and changed. I went back outside and walked towards Aster's boat. I knocked on the door and Aster answered it.

"Hey, Aster. Aren't you going back to the pro leagues?" I asked, wondering what he would say.

"Nope. There are two reasons why I'm not going back. One, I'm staying here because about what I said on the day of the dare. The second reason is because someone wants me to stay." He answered, pretty groggily.

"Well, see ya later, Aster!" I shouted, jumping from his boat to the dock and running back to my room.

I ran back to my room and got my deck and my duel disk. Yubel came to me and said the duel was just about to start. I left and ran to the Duel Arena. By the time I got there, Atticus, Zane, Alexis, Chazz and Aster were that. Wait. Aster? What the hell is he doing here?

"Hello, guys! Let us start the next episode of Love Love Success Pass! But before we begin, let me introduce a new contestant, Aster Phoenix! Thanks to him, instead of 1 duel, we're going to have 2. Chazz vs. Zane and Jaden vs. Aster!" Atticus shouted into the microphone. The producers pressed the applaud button on the tape cassette and I looked at Aster in awe.

"Aster!" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Did Atticus make you stay?"

"No, but I wanted to join for the fun."

"Oh." Immediately after that, I knew who wanted him stay.

"And now, we start the 2nd duel of the series, 1st duel of today. Chazz and Zane!"

"Duel!" they both said when they activated their duel disks. I sat in an audience seat, next to Aster who sat next to Atticus, who sat next to Alexis.

Zane: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"I'll go first, Zane." Chazz said as he drew a card.

_**~Narrator's POV~**_

"I play Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode!"

Armed Dragon LV3

ATK: 1200

DEF: 900

Effect: During your Standby Phase, send this card to the graveyard to special summon Armed Dragon LV 5

"Then I'll place 2 face downs and end my turn." Chazz said after he placed two cards down.

"My turn. Draw!" Zane said.

"I play Graceful Charity! I draw 3 and discard 2. I play Copycat!"

Copycat

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

Effect: Choose one monster on your opponents' side and the ATK and DEF points of that monster automatically become this monsters ATK and DEF points.

"I place 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!"

"My Armed Dragon LV3 is now Armed Dragon LV 5!"

Armed Dragon LV5

ATK: 2400

DEF: 1700

Effect: Same as Armed Dragon LV3 but during the standby phase, this monster is replaced my a Armed Dragon LV 7

"I play Ojamagic. When this card is sent to the graveyard, I get the 3 Ojamas from my deck to my hand."

"Now I attack your Copycat!"

"Not soo fast, Chazz! I play Negate Attack"

"I end my turn."

"Draw!"

"I sacrifice my Copycat for my Cybernetic Magician!"

Cybernetic Magician

ATK: 2400

DEF: 1000

Effect: You can discard 1 card to change the ATK of 1 face-up monster to 2000 until the End Phase of this turn.

"Then I play Quick Summon Time Wizard"

Time Wizard

ATK: 500

DEF: 400

Effect: Toss a coin and call Heads or Tails. If you call it right, your opponent's monsters on the field are destroyed. If you call it wrong, your own monsters on the field are destroyed and you lose Life Points equal to half the total ATK of the destroyed monsters. This card can be used only during your turn, once per turn.

"I now use Time Wizard's effect. I call heads."

The coin is flipped and lands on heads.

"I'm sorry Chazz, but I called it right. Time Wizard, do your thing by using Time Dimension!"

"What! W-what was that?" Chazz said, flabbergasted as his monster disappeared.

"This is Time Wizards effect. When I get the coin flip right, you loose all your monsters."

"Chazz, you know, I'm going to finish you off now. I use Cybernetic Magician's effect. All I need to do is discard 1 card and my Time Wizard's attack points are now 2000."

"WHAT!" Chazz said, looking shocked.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing, Chazz, I use the field spell, Yami. This makes my monsters attack points go up by 500. Actually, I'll make that two. I use Heavy Storm!"

"Oh, god, I'm toast" Chazz said as his spell cards disappeared.

"Cybernetic Magician, Time Wizard, end this duel."

Zane: 4000

Chazz: 0

"Knew it, I just knew it" Chazz said. "I should've never duelled you, but that deck is different."

"Well….Jaden? Aster? You up for it?" Atticus shouted into the microphone.

"Sure am" they both said in unison.

"But before we start that duel, Alexis, tell me, how did our duellists do today?"

"Chazz, you got screwed. And yes, I'm not scared to say that on national television. Zane, I didn't know you had a deck like that." Alexis said, being pretty proud of herself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: If you think I made Chazz weak, then you are right. I made him weak on purpose. Why? I want to. He's an egotistic brat. No Offence to any Chazz Lovers XD I also made Zane's deck pretty freaky =P Oh, yeah Alice Phoenix and May Truesdale are mine ;)**

**See ya =]**


	13. D Heroes vs E Heroes

**Chapter 13 D-Heroes vs. E-Heroes**

"Duel!" Aster and Jaden shout.

Jaden: 4000

Aster: 4000

"I'll start!" Aster said.

"I summon Destiny Hero Double Dude in attack mode!"

Destiny Hero – Double Dude

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 2 "Double Dude Tokens" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) during your next Standby Phase.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Draw!"

"Hmmm…I play Elemental Hero Avian"

Elemental Hero Avian

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

Effect: N/A

"Then I use my new card, Translating Language!" (Remember the card Chumley gave to Jaden during his party?)

"What's Translating Language?" Aster asked, in some sort of curiosity.

"It's my new card. If I discard Avian, I can summon Air Hummingbird and add 1000 attack points to Hummingbird's original attack points. I summon Air Hummingbird!"

"And now I use Hummingbird's ability, which I'm sure you're familiar with, Aster."

Jaden: 6000

Aster: 4000

"Then I play Spacia Gift. It allows me to draw a card for every Neo Spacian on my field. I place one card face down and attack you with Hummingbird!"

"Not so fast, Jaden. I use Draining Shield." Aster shouted as he laughed. Jaden just stood there, with an emotionless face, changing into a smile.

"You know, Aster, you haven't learnt a thing, haven't you?"

"Of course I've learnt something." He said, confidently.

"Well, haven't you noticed that I placed a card before I attacked?"

"Oh SHIT! I forgot!" he shouted, in some sort of immature panic.

"Well, I'm gonna teach you again by activating the trap, Trap Jammer to stop your Draining Shield!"

"Now I use the card known as Effect Drop."

"What the hell is Effect Drop?" Aster asked as if he had just seen an alien.

_Flashback_

_**~Jaden's POV~ **_(for the flashback only)

_After Chumley gave me the card at the party, I saw another card behind it. It was a spell card, intended for me. It had a hand and a monster on it. The hand was just about to hit the monster and there was a silhouette of the monster above the hand. I read the contents._

"_Prevents a designated monster's special effect from occurring? This'll help." I muttered to myself._

"It's a card that prevents your Double Dude's effect from occurring." Jaden said, simply.

"I place one card facedown and let you have a shot."

"Finally….draw!" Aster whinged. Wait…..whinged?

"I put Destiny Hero Defender in….what do you know, defence mode." Aster continued sarcastically.

Destiny Hero Defender

ATK: 100

DEF: 2700

Effect: If this card is in face-up Defence Position during your opponent's Standby Phase, your opponent draws 1 card.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn there."

"Are you sure, Aster? Your turns end faster than my battle phase."

"Yup." he said with a cheesy smile.

"Fine. Draw!"

"I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman!'

Elemental Hero Bubbleman

ATK: 800

DEF: 1200

Effect: If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it. When this card is Summoned, you can draw 2 cards if there are no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand.

"I now play Pot of Greed!"

"And I equip him with the Grade Sword."

"And now I play Quick Summon. Come on our Neos!"

"But doesn't it take 2 sacrifices to summon Neos?" Aster asked as if he was a kindergarten student.

"Grade Sword's other effect is that it can be used as a second sacrifice."

"And, now continuing with the show, I fuse Neos and Hummingbird with contact fusion!"

Elemental Hero Air Neos

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2000

Effect: "Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. This card returns to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase.

"I play my facedown, Jar of Greed, which allows me to draw a card."

"What do you know, it's Syrus's present from Chumley which he gave me to use in a duel, only once. It's Gift of My Lady. This card allows me to draw until I have 7 cards in my hand."

"And now I equip Cyclone Wing to my monster, so when it attacks, I can destroy a spell or trap card."

"But your attack points aren't high enough."

"I'll fix that with Neospace."

"And now, Elemental Hero Air Neos attack Destiny Hero Defender and destroy that trap card on the right!"

"Damn!" Aster shouted as he lost 300 life points.

Jaden: 6000

Aster: 3700

"Hey, you lose because I have Contact Out"

"SHIT! I'm a goner on national T.V…I only just got better from my sickness too…" (Refer to Chapter 12 Back With the Show!)

"Neos, attack him first!"

Jaden: 6000

Aster: 700

"What do you know? I have an 800 attack point monster and you have 700 life points. Hummingbird, finish this duel!"

Jaden: 6000

Aster: 0

"Hey, Aster, why didn't you use your facedown card?"

"Because, I would've lost either way. The card was the one Pegasus gave me, Crazy Bullet. It would've destroyed your monster, but I would take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack and defence points combined."

"Oh."

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

"That's game" I shouted, doing my signature hand gesture before leaving.

"Alexis, how do you think our second duel went?" I heard Atticus shout before I got out.

"Aster, you know, I would've shouted your secret if you didn't play that facedown, but since I'm nice, I won't. Jaden, great duel. See ya 'round, peeps!" Alexis shouted into the microphone.

On my way back, I thanked Chumley, by shouting out loud to the sky. I didn't know what would've happened if I didn't have the card. I walked back to the dorm and into Chazz's room. I found Syrus there and handed the card back.

"Hey, Sy. You saved my butt on the field today, man."

"I-I did?"

"Yeah, you like, totally saved my there."

"No problems." He said as he accepted the card.

"What did you guys do today with Crowler?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his classes are getting boring. He made us paint monsters today."

"Woah. Man, what's wrong with him?"

"No idea."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Did anyone catch the modified phrase from episode 104 (I think) of Yu-Gi-Oh GX? If you did, congrats. If you didn't, keep searching. I put wayyyy to many new cards in there, but it helped making this story easier. May not update for a few days. I've been working on stories instead of my homework so I'm totally screwed. Gotta work -_- Oh yeah, this is the unlucky chapter 13, even though nothing unlucky occurs xP**

**Edit: I've been addicted to the manga and anime of K-On for the past few days. That's why I didn't bother updating yesterday. If your curious.**

**See ya =]**


	14. Crowler's Combative Confrontations

**Chapter 14 Crowler's Combative Confrontations**

After that conversation with Syrus, Jaden went to the cliff, wondering if he should or shouldn't do something about the situation, but then it hit him, if Crowler didn't allow then to learn, they wouldn't be able to graduate. He considered that for a while until he understood why Crowler was doing this. He left the cliff and ran to Crowler's office. By the time he got there, there were many people, wanting answers. Jaden had no choice but to shut them up.

"Hey, GUYS!" he shouted. Everybody looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"I KNOW WHY CROWLER IS DOING THIS!" Jaden continued shouting.

"Then tell us, man." One person from the crowd said.

"It's because…..he doesn't want us to graduate." Jaden said, after considering it.

"But, that's not like him!" another person said. They all started to mumble when Zane came. Jaden looked relieved as he saw Zane look at the students, as if he was going to tell them something.

"Guys, Jaden's correct. I saw Crowler looking at pictures of the third years, tearing up." Zane said, calmly but persuasively.

At that moment, everyone stood there, shocked. They didn't know Zane was at the school. Who would know? Zane, normally, doesn't come to this part of the school. No one disbelieved Zane. Many people knew he was telling the truth, especially the third year students, as they saw him and his deck in action. Well, actually his old deck. The moment the silence started, Crowler came out from his room. Jaden knew that he would come out so he had a plan. He walked over to Crowler and asked him why he wasn't giving the third years lessons so that they could graduate.

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

When I asked Crowler why he wasn't giving proper lessons, his response started it all. I cheered in my head that my plan was working however all my plans were flawless.

"It's because I don't feel like teaching hard things." He said, in reply to my question.

"Hmmm….You know what, Crowler? You're lying" I said, with a smirk on my face. He flinched at my words.

"I am not!" he shouted, as predicted. At that moment, I nudged Zane and he immediately retaliated.

"Crowler, stop this non-sense now. I saw you, in the computer room, looking at pictures of the third years. It looked like you were about to cry." Zane said calmly, but persuasively, like before.

"I-I don't understand what your talking about." He stammered halfway through his sentence but got his voice back.

"Well, the only way to settle this is with a duel." I said.

"Right. Who is duelling Crowler?" Zane asked.

"You." I said. His face looked like a fish out of water and yes, I do know what a fish out of water is. You don't know how much fishing I've done.

"JADEN! I shall duel Crowler!" someone shouted. It was no other than Aster Phoenix, who was running towards them.

"I know, how about a tag duel. I'll call Sheppard to go with Crowler, Aster, you can choose someone to join you." I said, trying to break up the commotion. It wasn't apart of my plan, but it still worked. As long as someone duel Crowler, it'll still work.

"Crowler, if you lose, you must tell everyone why you haven't given them lessons and start giving proper lessons so we can graduate. Aster, if you lose, you must tell everyone your secret on national television." I said, trying not to laugh. I left the others gob smacked and went to Sheppard's office.

"Hello, Jaden, what can I do for you today?" he asked, as if he was insane.

"I would like you to duel Aster with Crowler in the Duel Arena in about an hour." I said, as calmly as possible.

"Is that all you want for now?" he asked with some curiosity.

"Yes."

"Fine, I shall be there and will not ask questions." He said as he left his chair and to supposedly get his duel disk.

One Hour Later

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

"Now everybody please let me introduce you to the duel that could be the third year student's final wish. This is the "Let the third years graduate" match." I said, being the announcer of this match.

"On this side, it's Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard!"

"And their opponents are Aster Phoenix and……..Stephanie Phillips?" I said in the microphone, dumbfounded.

"Anyways, let's start this duel!" I shouted at the audience roared in cheers for Aster.

Aster, Stephanie: 8000

Crowler, Sheppard: 8000

"You know, Aster, I'll start first." Steph said, smiling at him.

"Hmm…interesting. Crowler, you remember Pegasus, don't you?" Stephanie shouted.

_**~Narrator's POV~**_

"Of course I do." he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, then I'll make you relive your nightmare." She said, smirking.

"Relive….my nightmare?" Crowler said.

"Yup. I'll start by summoning Toon World."

"TOON WORLD?!?!?" the crowd shouted. Crowler had frown glued to his face. He had just remembered his duel with Pegasus.

"Stephanie, how on earth did you get your hands on Toon World?" Crowler asked out of fear.

"Crowler, Crowler, did you not read my parental background?" Stephanie said, while smiling at Aster.

"Your-Your parental background?" Crowler asked, while signalling someone to get it. Once he had read it he made a shocked noise and dropped the book.

"Now you know?" Stephanie asked.

"Y-y-yes" Crowler said.

"To tell the audience….I'm Maximillion Pegasus's cousin and adopted daughter." Stephanie said after she took a deep breath. Everyone and absolutely everyone had some sort of surprise in their face, quite visible, even from the arena.

"And this is what you get for messing around with third year students who want to choose their lives, their career paths, to fulfil their wishes. We cannot allow you to destroy their wishes. They are too strong for you to destroy. Wishes are to be destroyed only on the wishers will, not by someone who needs to be BLOODY selfish and keep his students here for a DAMN lifetime" Stephanie said, emphasising the words 'choose', 'wish', 'bloody', 'selfish', 'damn' and 'lifetime' quite loudly as she meant those words. Crowler stood there, shaking in fear. Aster looked like an idiot, staring at Steph as if she did a worldwide speech on national television.

"Oh yeah, to make you more humiliated, I'll piss you off by destroying you as quickly as my father did to you. Or do you want me to call my father my uncle? Your choice. Either way will beat you, mentally or physically, via this duel." Stephanie said, almost grunting in the process. Aster looked frightened, as if his father had just killed him in a dream or something.

"Now, continuing on with my move." Steph said, more sweetly.

"I use the spell card, Scapegoat Version 2, which gives me tokens, four to be exact, that I CAN sacrifice, whenever I want to. I summon Toon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode by sacrificing 1 token!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1700

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are required for monster Level 5 or more. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard.

"I then place 3 face downs and end my turn."

"I'll go, Sheppard" Crowler said, in some sort of bravery but with a hint of fright in his voice.

"I summon The Trojan Horse in attack mode."

The Trojan Horse

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1200

Effect: When Tribute Summoning an EARTH monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tributes.

"He won't be here long."

"I then play the spell, Quick Summon, to summon Ancient Gear Soldier."

Ancient Gear Soldier

ATK: 1300

DEF: 1300

Effect: If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

"But since I cannot do anything, I shall place 2 face downs and let Aster do what he does best." Crowler said as he sighed in annoyance.

"Right, Crowler." Aster looked at Steph's facedowns. It was painfully obvious she had her deck partially modified for him, since she had some cards that helped him. The three cards were Quick Summon, Swords of Revealing Light and Trap Jammer. Who knew she had freaky cards in her deck?

"I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Aster said, while flipping the card up.

"Now I play the monster everybody seems to hate, Destiny Hero Plasma!" Aster shouted.

"How-how can you play that?" Crowler stuttered. Sheppard stood there, shaking slightly.'

"How? By using the tokens. Come on out, Destiny Hero Plasma!"

Destiny Hero Plasma

ATK: 1900

DEF: 600

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters you control. Once per turn, select your opponent's monster and equip it to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card.) This card gains ATK equal to half of the ATK of the equipped monster. While this card is face-up on the field, negate all the effects of face-up Effect Monsters your opponent controls.

"I then use Plasma's special effect. Ancient Gear Soldier, come here and be possessed." Aster said in a calm tone.

"POSSESSED!" Crowler shouted as his precious monster went to Aster's monster and disappeared.

"Crowler, you must learn. I now use my other facedown, Quick Summon, to summon Destiny Hero Double Dude."

"Then I use a card, which I'm sure you might have heard of. It came out pretty recently. It's something I like to call, Take the Token."

"Take the Token?" Crowler asked.

"Yeah. It allows me to take the tokens in my graveyard and summon them onto my field again." Aster said, trying not to make Crowler angry.

"You know, Aster, this turn of your's, its pretty long." Crowler said.

"I know, it's because it's your last." Aster said, looking like he wanted to laugh at any second now.

"I special summon Destiny Hero Dogma!"

Destiny Hero Dogma

ATK: 3400

DEF: 2400

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny Hero" monster. If this card is Special Summoned, halve your opponent's Life Points during your opponent's next Standby Phase.

"Oh? What do we have here? Polymerisation." Aster said, sarcastically.

Destiny End Dragoon

ATK: 3000

DEF: 3000

Effect: "Destiny Hero - Plasma" + "Destiny Hero - Dogma"  
A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. If you activate this effect you cannot conduct your Battle Phase that turn. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 "Destiny Hero" card from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card.

"You're gone, Crowler. Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack Trojan Horse!"

Aster, Stephanie: 8000

Crowler, Sheppard: 7600

"Destiny End Dragoon, attack Crowler directly!"

"I don't think so, I use the trap Crazy Bullet!" Sheppard said, smiling.

"To counter it……"

"OH SHIT, you have Protect, don't you?"

"Yes I do, Aster. I use Protect!"

"You know, Chancellor, you have some good cards, but so do I. I activate the Trap, Trap Jammer! I use it on Crazy Bullet, which renders your Protect useless." Aster shouted.

"…Damn!" Crowler shouted as the Trap disappeared.

"Now, to continue on with the attack!"

Aster, Stephanie: 8000

Crowler, Sheppard: 4600

"Crowler, game over! I use Defusion!"

"Hey, that's Jaden's trick!" Crowler shouted.

"You know, Crowler, the Trap Jammer thing was also his trick, so be quiet. Anyways, I learn from my opponents." Aster said calmly.

"Dogma, attack them directly!"

Aster, Stephanie: 8000

Crowler, Sheppard: 1200

"Plasma, it's your turn to rip them apart and make them spill the truth, attack them directly and end this duel!" Aster shouted as if he won the World Duel Championships or something.

Aster, Stephanie: 8000

Crowler, Sheppard: 0

"Crowler, now the duel is finished you must tell everyone the truth. Why haven't you been teaching properly?" Jaden asked as he got back onto the duelling arena.

"It's because…..I don't want you people to graduate. Stephanie is right, I don't want you to go, I'm a selfish idiot who doesn't want you to complete your wishes." Crowler started as he started to cry.

"Jaden was right!" one of the people in the audience shouted.

"We're sorry, Jaden" another one shouted.

"You know, peeps, I'm quite used to it." Jaden shouted as if nothing happened.

Crowler was supposed to continue on, but he was dragged out of the arena for excessive crying. Sheppard took his leave right after the teachers dragged Crowler out of the arena. Everyone else left right after Sheppard did. Jaden and Syrus were on their way back when they bumped into Atticus.

"Hey Jaden, Syrus. What happened today?"

"You weren't there?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, too busy planning the next stage after the duelling one." He said, sheepishly.

"Well, good luck!" Syrus said while literally dragging Jaden back to the dorm.

"You know, Sy, I wonder what Atticus has for us, later." Jaden said, in his half-sleep state.

"I know it's something bad, I just know it." Sy said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Long chapter! And I'm back, I think at least. I made this chapter long for those days I was gone xP**

**See ya =]**

**Edit: I know this chapter is boring, but I needed something to fill the spaces. I'll try to make sure the next chapter is more.....exciting?**


	15. Confessions Made?

**Chapter 15 Confessions Made?**

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for the crap chapter 14, but I'm having a case of the writers block, but thanks to that chapter, I could think about this one. I'll try making this one really good……hopefully.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest week few by fast. Nothing interesting happened after the duel except for the fact Alexis fell sick. No one noticed she wasn't there at the duel, until Jaden noticed she wasn't at the library. Jaden always went to the library after breakfast, always seeing Alexis there, but that day, she wasn't there. He wanted to ask Atticus but he couldn't knowing that he'll shout at Jaden for knowing what he was doing for the next part of the show. Then it suddenly hit him. Mindy and Jasmine. They probably knew but he couldn't ask them now, since they were in class. Jaden just sat at the library, reading his book. This time, however, he didn't fall asleep because of fear. The fear of Alexis in pain from the sickness. He couldn't help it but worry, but since he was in a 'study' period, he couldn't. After reading his book, he left, running straight to the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm, exactly to Alexis's balcony. He climbed up effortlessly and went knocked on the glass door before opening it. As he expected, he saw Alexis in bed with a pile of tissues on the ground and two empty tissue boxes. He immediately ran to Alexis's side, as if he was her wife or something. She was sound asleep when Jaden got there, but nevertheless the hero went to get a chair and sat beside her, silently vowing that he wouldn't leave her side, well until she woke up at least. He was surprised that Atticus didn't visit, but then it hit him, he visited her during the duel, that's why he wasn't there.

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

Who knew that Atticus didn't visit during that day? Alexis didn't wake up until way past lunch so I went to the duel store to get a sandwich. When I came back, she was still asleep. Man, she sleeps like a log, but she does look cute. Cute? Did I just say in my mind that she was cute? Oh well, I have to admit it. I put her rubbish (the tissues and its respective boxes) in the bin and then she started to wake. She opened her eyes slowly and that's when I hoped she didn't do anything like panic, but it looked like she was in too much pain to even talk. I went to her table and got a pen and some paper after searching around her desk for 5 minutes. I gave it to her and she wrote something and gave the paper to me.

"What are you doing here, Jay?" she wrote.

"To visit you Lex." I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Jay. How did you find out?"

"You weren't at the duel or the library."

"Oh. You know, despite your grades, you're pretty perspective"

"OI! Grades ain't about everything, Lex." I said, pretty angrily in an ironic tone.

"I know, I know" she wrote, pretty quickly.

"How are you feeling, Lex?"

"Other than the stupid sore throat, can't feel any better" she wrote with some sort of consideration.

"That's good, look, I gotta go, but I'll see you later" I said.

"Okay, Jay. I love you." She wrote. I had a shocked look on my face. The instant she saw my face, she frowned. I didn't think she would say, or in this case, write that that quickly. I stood there, shocked. There were just about a million scenarios playing in my head, all at once. I saw her start to tear up.

"Come on, Lex. It's alright. I'm not angry at you and I don't hate you. Actually, it's quite the opposite, I love you, too Lex." I said, all in one breath. The instant the sentence rolled out of my mouth was the instant she smiled and jumped out of bed, dropping the paper and pen.

"Lex! You're sick, get back in bed or your brother will have my head in a fishbowl!" I shouted. She instantly started to giggle, which turned into a laugh. I also started to laugh, unconsciously. I didn't notice until I broke out of my semi-unconscious state and stopped immediately with a blush on my face. She bent down to pick up the paper and pen and wrote something.

"You look cute when you blush, Jay."

"I-I….err…..ummm….Thanks" I said, with much difficulty. I left, using the balcony to walk back to my dorm. By the time I got there, the sun almost started to set. I stared at the sun setting and compared it with Lex's beauty. I stopped staring and walked back to my dorm, thinking about what would happen the next day.

I awoke the next day, feeling regenerated and pumped to…..go to the library and read. I changed out of my pyjamas and left the dorm, bumping to Atticus on my way to the library.

"Jaden, what's up?" he said.

"You know, Atticus, you sneaky one, why didn't you tell me Alexis was sick?"

"It never come up in the conversation." Was all he said, grinning.

I sighed and thought how stupid I was. I didn't notice that she wasn't at the duel because I was watching it too much myself. I vowed in my mind never, ever to do something that stupid again. After that "bump" we left to our separate ways. I know how cheesy that sounds but yeah, we did go our separate ways. I walked towards the library, having the shock of my life. Lex was there, sitting at her usual table, reading as if nothing happened. I sat in my usual desk, sitting there, without a book. I was too busy staring at her. It was then I noticed why I was here and I wasn't doing what I was supposed to be doing, reading a book. I went to the shelf with the trap cards and got a book. On my way back to "my" desk, Lex gave me a note. I saw back down as if nothing happened and secretly opened the note.

_Jay,_

_Sorry about not attending the duel. My brother deemed me too sick to go. Thanks for visiting yesterday._

_I love you,_

_Lex =P_

I stared at the note for a while and then went back to reading, not thinking about the book, but thinking about Lex. I heard some running a few minutes later, and the running sounded familiar. There were 4 sounds of boots and shoes and someone screamed. I immediately got out of my chair and went to the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Gotta love the cliffhangers. Hopefully, this chapter is better, hopefully.**

**See ya =]**


	16. Collision Course

**Chapter 16 Collision Course**

When Jaden heard the scream, he immediately got up and ran straight to the door and yanked it open. When he opened it, he expected to see Syrus and Hassleberry, but instead he saw Sheppard and Crowler, hands on their knees, panting.

"Sheppard? Crowler? What's going on?" Jaden asked, really quickly. Alexis had heard him and left her book on the table to go follow them.

"Jaden…..go…..forest…..now….Syrus…..help" Sheppard said, still trying to catch his breath. Jaden left, without a work, running straight to the forest. Alexis, who had listened to the whole entire conversation, followed him, running silently, so he wouldn't notice. By the time they got to the forest, Syrus was there, and he looked like he had passed out. When Jaden got to him, Alexis heard a sound. Like a wolf or something like that. She started to shiver in fear. When she shivered, since she was behind a tree, and there were many leaves on the forest floor, she accidentally shook the leaves, which made Jaden turn around.

"Hey, Jay…." She said, nervously as she walked out of the tree's way.

"Lex? What are you doing here?"

"I started to panic when I overheard your conversation." She said, as she looked down, as if she was a young girl, looking guilty for stealing a lollipop or something. Jaden, who immediately saw the look on her face, even though it was dark, quickly hugged her and went back to deal with Syrus.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, Lex, you're gonna run back to alert Ms. Fontaine, while I carry Syrus to her, ok?"

"Sure!" she shouted as she ran to the hospital, to give warning. Jaden picked up Syrus, who was almost as light as a feather. Jaden made a mental note to use it as blackmail, but the thought was small, so he doubted himself that he would know that by the time this was over.

…..Anyways, he ran towards the hospital (I think that's what it is….) and was promptly met by Ms. Fontaine.

"Oh, Jaden. Place him on the bed." She instructed. He did exactly what she asked. Alexis was long gone by then. Jaden had presumed that she left back to the library. Feeling heavy-hearted about Syrus, he reluctantly left him, swearing to himself that he would come back later. Looking at Syrus one last time, he left. Before he went back to the library, however, he made a stop to Chancellor Sheppard.

"Oh, Jaden. How's Syrus?"

"He's in a coma. I found him lying in the forest."

"That's better then dead, however." Sheppard said, looking solemn. (I had to say that)

"Do you know who would've done this to him?" Jaden asked, using all of his power trying not to laugh at Sheppard's 'joke'.

"No. I just saw him versing someone dark." He said, shaking his head.

"Shadow riders?"

"No, remember? Kagemaru's gone. He's helping us."

"Variation of shadow riders?"

"Jaden, just go back to what you were going to do." he said, annoyed at Jaden's oblivious behaviour. Jaden took his word and left, going back to the library.

On his way to the library Atticus and Zane were talking about duelling, like always. He just so happened to bump into them. Jaden thought that his luck would always be bad or run out. However, the two didn't really take note that Jaden was there. Well, until Atticus actually saw.

"Jaden! What's up?" he asked, in his carefree manner.

"Well……ummm…"

"Speak up!" Atticus shouted.

"This concerns Zane." He said. Zane, who hadn't really been listening that much was now all ears.

"Are you saying you don't want me here?" Atticus asked, performing a fake pout.

"Ahhh….no."

"Just say it, Jaden." Zane finally said, annoyed at Atticus's behaviour.

"Zane, Your brother's in a coma."

"WHAT!" Zane shouted but Jaden had pushed his jaw up to stop him from disturbing classes.

"Sheppard and Crowler ran to me while I was in the library, studying, of course" he said, nodding to Atticus. Atticus, however didn't buy it, but said nothing about it.

"Well, they told me that Syrus was in the forest, duelling something…..dark. I ran there and saw his body on the ground. He was conscious, but in a coma. So I picked him up and send him to the hospital. I'm just going back to the library since I had already talked to Sheppard. I think he's expecting you." Jaden finished, after taking a deep, deep breath.

Zane had already left, running to the hospital. Frankly, Syrus had just gotten his brother's trust back by going into a coma. Atticus just stood there. Then he started to walk into the direction of the hospital, but he could also be taking the long way out and back to his dorm. Jaden just walked back to the library.

When he got back, everything was just like when he left. Except one thing. Alexis wasn't there. He decided not to chase Alexis right now and walked to his cliff, thinking about what had just happened in the past few hours. He sat there, not thinking about anything. He was wayyyy to wrapped in his thoughts, he didn't hear someone call him.

"JADEN!" That was exactly when Jaden regained his senses of his surroundings. He turned around facing Steph and Alexis.

"WHAT?" Jaden shouted back.

"ASTER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" They both shouted.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"HIS BOAT!" And he left, going to Aster's boat since he had nothing else to do. He walked down the cliff, passing the Slifer Red Dorm and went to the docks. He jumped onto the deck of Aster's boat and knocked on the door. He was met by a really scared Aster.

"What's up bud?" he said while smiling. This was the first genuine smiled he had smiled for a long time.

"ummm….come in…" he said, sounding pretty damn nervous. They both walked in and sat on the couch.

"Aster, what's happening?" Jaden asked, goofy grin still on his face.

"………how do I put this?" he muttered. Thankfully, Jaden didn't hear.

"Can you help me?" Aster asked, looking into Jaden's brown eyes.

"Sure, with what?"

"Love."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm back after....just over a month of disappearance. Well, I didn't disappear, as you could see with me and other stories. I just......lost inspiration, but a little friend (name shall not be revealed, unless I'm told to) had helped me come over the huge case of the writer's block. Now I know what to write about!**


	17. The Weird and The Ridiculous

**Chapter 17 The Weird and The Ridiculous**

"WHAT THE HECK?" Jaden shouted at Aster's strange request. He looked at Aster as if he was a ghost.

"uhhh….so will you help me?" The usually confident duellist asked.

"Why me? Why not….I dunno…Atticus?" Jaden asked, looking mortified.

"I see you and Alexis. Atticus actually fails….."

"ummm….so what do you need?" Jaden asked, looking flustered and already out of his comfort zone.

"….it's about Stephanie…..I dunno…I feel…happy and….. lost for words around her." Aster said, looking at Jaden as if he was the saint. Jaden couldn't really take the unknown pressure anymore and just said one thing.

"Look, I don't know how I did it, man. I just… ended up making her fall in love with me." Jaden said, standing up. Aster, being the good boy he once was, jumped and started to kneel, begging.

"Please, STAY!" He shouted. Jaden looked taken aback for a second… before laughing like hell. Aster now was the one to look mortified. Jaden sighed.

"Look. I have to go see Syrus. Now, leave me alone for a bit." Jaden groaned as he smacked himself before running off the boat. Aster was just… on the ground, shivering with nervousness. That was something you didn't see any day.

Now, it just so happen that Chazz was walking by when Jaden was running away.

"Jaden! What are you scared of now?" Chazz shouted, laughing. Jaden turned around for a little bit.

"ASTER! HE'S ACTING A BIT STRANGE!" And he was gone. Chazz wanted to see this, but he knew he was D.E.A.D the moment he stepped on the guy's boat. So, he opted for the indirect version. Stealing the security camera's tape.

* * *

Jaden was at the hospital (infirmary?) sitting next to Syrus when he heard the door behind him open. He turned around and was face to face with Alexis and Zane.

"Hey. What bring you two here?" Jaden asked, smiling and scratching his head.

"This is my brother." Zane said, stating the complete obvious. Alexis shuffled her feet.

"I was looking for you." Jaden had his eyes wide opened and then he shut them. He noticed something wrong with Alexis. Her voice didn't sound right and her actions were her usual calm ones.

"…….Aster? What the HECK are you doing?" He said/shouted. The 'Alexis' jumped back a bit and ran. He looked up at Zane.

"Are you really Zane?" He asked, chocking a little. He was just making sure the next person he wouldn't bump into was Chazz.

"Yes, definitely. Aster made me do this, so yeah." He sat next to Syrus, who by now was awake from his coma.

"Hey, Sy! How are ya feeling?" Jaden shouted as he hugged the boy. But he got no response. He started to freak out. And then he spoke.

"Spooked you!" Zane hugged his brother until no tomorrow and Jaden left, watching the scene with happiness.

"See ya later, man!" He shouted, leaving the infirmary and towards his dorm.

Now he just so happen to bump into 'Alexis'.

"Hey, Lex… Wait a moment. ASTER!" He shouted. 'Alexis' jumped and cringed at the volume of his voice and ran towards the docks. Jaden shook his head with annoyance and officially thought he had a stalker.

* * *

Chazz was on Aster's boat, specifically in the security room, where all of the camera's images were displayed on a television screen. He now was annoyed. He couldn't find the tape which contained the funny picture. Well, this was thought of… an hour ago.

He eventually found it and started to laugh. Laugh soo hard that Aster, who was back by now heard. He started to walk to the room. Chazz, who stopped laughing upon the fact that Aster would be back, started to panic as his footsteps were closer to the door. He hid under the table with the tape, hoping that he wouldn't be seen, since it was almost pitch black in the room.

"Safe…" Chazz whispered, getting out of the cramped space and pulling on the rope. He all of the sudden turned around, feeling the presence of someone watching him, but he was met with stacks of DVD's.

"…uhhh… anyone there?" Chazz whispered, scared to his wits end. Again he was met with silence. He pulled on the rope and managed to get out, but was met with….

'Alexis'.

"Oh, Alexis… now, you know I love you, right?" He asked, looking at 'her' in the eye. She nodded, with an angry face.

"Can you help me escape?" He asked, desperate. 'Alexis' walked up to him and smacked him right in the cheek. Chazz didn't look deterred until he noticed that 'Alexis' was wearing a man's cologne. That's when he started to freak out. Ever since when did Alexis were cologne? Since never.

"….Alexis?" He asked, sniffing 'her'.

"Chazz… why do you take my tape?" Chazz noticed the voice and screeched immediately.

"ASTER?!" If anyone was in a one kilometre radius, which was asleep, we would have a horde of angry people knocking at Aster's door.

"Adios, Chazz." And all he did was push Chazz onto the docks, which had a mattress, which told him that he was prepared.

* * *

Jaden heard a screech of 'Aster' but he didn't do anything, because he was deadly suspicious that Aster was acting weird, so he went to the Ra Yellow dorm, doing something about his horrifically deadly behaviour. Surprisingly, he found Steph sitting on a rock, staring into mid-space.

"uhh…Steph?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She stopped staring and smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"Well… do you what's with Aster's strange behaviour?"

"No idea." Steph said, laughing.

"I think I do, though I don't know how you'd like it." Jaden said, looking at the grass. Steph twitched but nodded.

"I'll listen." She said, confidently. A little too confidently, in Jaden's opinion, though he played along anyways.

"He likes you." And Steph gasped. She fell off the rock, landing on her bottom, half-crying, half-laughing. It was almost like she was laughing soo hard that she ended up crying.

* * *

**A/N: It may not look like it, but it took me weeks just to find some idea in my pea-sized brain of mine which included some pain on Chazz, some stupidity from Aster, and some JadenxAlexis. Enjoy! I don't own anything here (Steph exempt, of course).**


	18. I Studied, You Didn't!

**Chapter 18 I Studied, You Didn't!**

The rest of the duelling segment of the show was a complete success, well, apart from the whinging from Chazz about him losing basically all of his matching, resulting in his total score of N.I.L. Since they duelled each other twice…..

Jaden had won majority of his, losing one to Zane, since he confessed that he 'purposely' lost, though everyone thought that was a huge lie.

"I swear! I lost on purpose!" And you shot down Jaden. Stop giving yourself less credit than you deserve.

…. Jaden's score, by the end of that segment was….five.

Zane wasn't too far behind, score on three.

And last but not least, Aster, the late comer. He actually was inbetween Jaden and Zane's scores, since he lost only to Jaden, twice.

"And now the next part is… the knowledge of Duel Monsters!" Atticus shouted on the microphone as the man next to him pressed our favourite button, which released the screams and shouts of a fake audience.

From the contestants, you could hear a groan from Jaden; see a smirk from Chazz and Zane and in reality, nothing from Aster, though through his mind, he was panicking all the way. Alexis was the only one who smiled.

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" Chazz said, punching his fist in the air. Jaden said something along the same lines though with the complete opposite meaning.

"This is going to be a trip to hell!" She shouted, groaning right afterwards with the famous anime fall.

"This is going to be interesting." Zane said, in the thinking pose and….

Aster still said nothing.

"I wonder what will happen." Alexis asked no one in particular, since she was the only one who didn't start her sentence with the words 'This is going to be…'

"We will start this part of the three way segment in a week. Next week's exam will be on…." And the man swapped the tapes to change the feel of the room from a mix amount of emotions to…

Suspense. And the sound effects stopped too.

"…..FUSIONS!" And there was a cheer from Jaden and a slight one from Zane. The rest of the group just blinked.

"Did Zane…."

"….Cheer?" Alexis finished off for Aster. No one paid any attention to them, however.

* * *

I'll just pick one of the days where Jaden actually studied….

It was an absolutely cloudy morning, a nice way to tell how Jaden was actually feeling. Confused and a bit iffy. He looked at the time.

**7:00am**

Was wait his PDA said in big bold red numbers.

"Time to study…" He said, coughing slightly, sarcastically. Well, put the phrase 'attempt to' inbetween 'to' and 'study' and that was what Jaden had been doing majority of his week. He was slightly pre-occupied with the 'Syrus Incident' with the shadowy figure. Though he tried, Syrus wouldn't remember anything, and all he did remember was walking into the forest to train.

He got changed and did what everyone (I hope) does in the morning after they wake up. He then walked out of his room, hitting something.

"Sorry…" He said, lazily. He was slightly disorientated this morning as well, but the person, or rather the thing he hit wasn't fazed.

"Winged Kuriboh?" He asked the 'thing'. His Winged Kuriboh spirit wasn't a spirit. It was an honest to goodness real thing.

"Hey, buddy? How did you get so real?" He asked his friend. He got almost silence for an answer. Well, a small squeal.

"Oh." And he left, his buddy following him. And all he could think about was why the heck Winged Kuriboh was soo realistic.

_**~Jaden's POV~**_

Why is Winged Kuriboh so real? Is this another scheme? Or is it something else? Could this somehow relate to Syrus's attack? Those were the only questions that flowed through my groggy brain.

"Jaden?" Jaden turned around to face Aster.

"Hey…" I said, kind of depressed.

"Is that Winged Kuriboh?" Aster said, pointing to the figure, quite shocked.

"Yeah, it is… so if you can see him, everyone else can…" I said, looking at his friend.

"Maybe you should go see Sheppard…" Aster said, somewhat worried for the poor guy.

"Yeah, I should." And I left.

And the rest of my day was studying, since I was under research, well Winged Kuriboh was, and I had nothing to do. So I actually studied, out of complete boredom...

_**~Narrator's POV~**_

The week was over, and it was Monday again. Jaden managed to study three times, though they were for basically, all day. The rest of them were either unknown or uncountable.

"And welcome back to L.L.S.P! Today begins the first test, the fusion exam. This will go in two parts. A theory, in which they do a written exam, and a practical, in which they verse our examiner of the show." And our favourite button was pressed. The 'start the darn show applause' button.

"First up, is the theory. Everyone, sit down at the tables we've placed here and pick up the pencil to starrrrrt writing!" Atticus said, purposely stretching out the word 'start'.

….And at the end of this, the scores were….

Jaden: Theory- 21/40

Practical- 100/100

Zane: Theory-40/40

Practical-91/100

Chazz: Theory 0/40 (Was too busy thinking about Alexis)

Practical-71/100 (same reason)

Aster: Theory: 22/40

Practical: 98/100

"How did the idiot get better than I did!?" Chazz shouted.

"Who knows?" Atticus said.

"YOU! You didn't mark it correctly!"

"Actually, we did. There was nothing to mark." Atticus said, smirking.

"Whoa! I did better than Chazz?" Jaden said, quite surprised.

"Yes. Good job, Jaden." Zane said, in one of them brotherly voices, something you don't really hear every day.

"I'm going to kill you, Atticus! Alexis will be MINE!"

"You know Chazz? I think I know why I did better." Jaden said, smirking.

"Why?" Everyone in the Duel Arena asked.

"Because I studied and you didn't!" He shouted, laughing. Soon after, everyone apart from Chazz himself was laughing.

Lesson of the day: Don't ogle over someone, until you've done what you've needed to do. In other words…. Chazz, don't think about Alexis until you might have her.

* * *

**A/N: And I'm finally back! It took me a funny video of Mr. Bean and a day to write this... And my suspicions over Chazz's placement in Obelisk Blue is that his brothers paid the Academy into his placement. In other words, his brothers bribed the Academy. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Review?**


	19. Spell Spell

**Chapter 19 Spell Spell**

Jaden sat on his cliff, staring out to sea. He was soo bored, that he shuffled his deck many times. And then his PDA beeped. He took it out lazily and smiled at the note.

"This will be a heck of a day." Was all he said, as he got up and started to walk to…

The Duel Arena.

As he entered, he found himself watching a duel between Chazz and Aster. And ever so strangely Blair was cheering for Chazz.

"It must be a dream. This is all a dream." Jaden kept muttering to himself. And then Winged Kuriboh flew past him. (I don't know the gender) was still solid and everyone could see (-insert gender-).

"Go Chazz!" Jaden kept mumbling to himself, until her heard what Blair had muttered.

"I'm doing this for money. I get ten thousand DP (duel points) if I do this. Of course I don't like Chazz. He's a retarded bastard." Blair muttered as Jaden passed right by her.

Ouch! Chazz heard that somehow, as he sneezed.

* * *

"Don't kid me. This week's topic is 'Spells'?" Chazz groaned as he got the PDA message, right after his battle. Well, let's just say, he didn't and still doesn't like these things. He sat in the library (gasp! Chazz in a library?), reading manga (oh.), as he thought about the message he got.

"For goodness sake… what else could Atticus put me through? A mincer?" And cue the surfer dude.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind. I think it'll make Lex's life easier." Chazz's face turned red with anger.

"She loves m-" And he stopped at the person who said it. He didn't notice Atticus himself said it, not anyone else. His redness had paled to an almost sandstone white colour. Atticus smiled evilly. At a last minute resort, Chazz said something ridiculously stupid.

"Aster, is that you?" And he earned himself a knuckle sandwich. Calling Atticus, Aster, was a big no-no. Write that in your diary, Chazz.

* * *

Alexis stood near her bed, looking outside. It was the only thing she would do, since I had forgotten to mention one small detail. It didn't just affect Winged Kuriboh. It affected every Duel Spirit alive! Which meant that everyone avoided Chazz. Even the teachers told him to stand outside and leave him there, as they did their job. The only one who attempted to sympathise, just so happen to be Jaden.

"Come on, Chazz. It's alright. I'll find out what's wrong."

"YOU? SLACKER? YOU WISH! YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT ME IN A DUEL!" Insert *cough cough* here. Jaden smiled.

"I can't? Are you sure? I remember… hmmm… my first duel with you? I would've beaten you. My second duel with you? I won. My third duel with you? I won. I could keep going but it'll anger you." And he left, leaving Chazz in a… anger fit.

"I'm seeing Sheppard, you can go deal with Chazz. If you need to, punch him all you like. Remember, he isn't all mine, abuse him all you want." Jaden said to Alexis, kissing her on the cheek before leaving. Chazz did see that, and make him angry. Though he was soo blinded by hate, he didn't notice Alexis kick him …uhhh… you know where.

* * *

"We currently don't know what is causing this. I'm having a meeting with Pegasus in a few days time, along with Seto Kaiba. They want you to join us." Sheppard said, as the two, Jaden, that is stood in the former's office. Jaden smiled.

"Why not?" His now… two coloured eyes (heterochromic?) glistened slightly, as he felt Yubel's presence. You might ask, why can't they see Yubel, but Winged Kuriboh? Well, they could, but not as a Duel Spirit. They could see her through Jaden, with the freakish eyes.

"Could this be another scheme by an enemy?" Jaden asked, at his eyes reverted back to its normal brown colour. Sheppard looked at him seriously. Seriously enough to be able to see Yubel's spirit slightly. A shadow of it.

"It could be. For now, we do nothing, and wait for whoever is causing this to attack first. We plan from there." Sheppard said, calming down, well, ultra relaxing, as they say.

"Fine. We wait then." Jaden said, truly concerned in his own way. The way without expressing it. Holding back.

* * *

"Welcome back to this week's episode of L.L.S.P!" And to Jaden, that week went incredibly fast. He didn't really bother studying, as Chazz, clearly irked by Jaden's words in the last episode.

"Today's topic, as absolutely none of you know, since it was selected off camera, is SPELLS!"

Cue fake applause.

"As like last week, the four competitors will first do a theory exam, then a practical. But, there's a twist." Atticus shouted into the microphone.

Cue fakes 'oohhs'.

"This time, they won't verse our test duellist, but me instead!"

Cue the 'WTF!?' Real.

"Well, let's just get this thing going, won't we?" Atticus said, into the microphone, with a sweatdrop, or two. It was obvious it wasn't his idea, since he hated it, one bit. But anything for the spotlight, as they say.

* * *

And since I'm quite lazy, and I can't really be bothered typing all of the duels (because it'll go over three thousand words), let me just type the results.

"And before I disappear off into nowhere, spell spell, peoples! Over and out!" And the broadcast went off.

And here are the results.

Jaden: Theory- 20/40 (lucked out, since they were basically based on the same cards as he held)

Practical- 99/100

Zane: Theory- 39/40

Practical- 98/100

Chazz: Theory- 19/40 (no matter how much study he does, he still can't stop his daydreams)

Practical- 90/100 (Atticus gave bonus points for not thinking about Alexis during the duel, though it still wasn't enough)

Aster: Theory- 25/40

Practical- 95/100

"AND WHY IS IT ME WHO GETS THE LOWEST MARKS, AGAIN!!!" Chazz exclaimed.

"As Atticus said, spell spell." Jaden said, smirking.

"S-P-E-L-L" Chazz said, smirking back, to prove him wrong.

"You do know that wasn't what I meant. I said, spell spell. As in double spell"

"I-I KNEW THAT!"

"Pfft." Everyone else said.

* * *

**A/N: I proclaimed that Chazz has a girly girly diary! Must write in memory log. I don't own the obvious that isn't mine. Otherwise... ummm... magic would exist? Reviews?**


	20. Better Learn The Lesson!

**Chapter 20 Better Learn The Lesson!**

Out of hilarity, Chazz was pissed. Just in simple words, pissed off.

"ARGHHH!!! I've lost to the loser...." He shouted. He, like the others were in the Duel Arena for the briefing, about the next episode.

"Ok, the next topic... is traps! Good luck, and goodbye!" Atticus shouted. He really wanted to get out of there. And he did, along with the group of people he had trailing him. The rest of them, who were still there looked at the retreating forms of them, sighing, all asking almost the same question.

_What the hell are we doing?_

* * *

Jaden, who figured he didn't need to, or want to study, just went out of a walk. That was all. He was in no mood to go to the library. He wanted something with action! Or adventure! But then, he had gone through more adventures than an average person, so...

But then, what about the mysterious person that had attacked Syrus?

His head hurt when he thought of that. More of revenge ideas than who did it.

"Hey, Jaden." He looked up from where he was. He was currently sitting down at his favourite spot, which everyone should know by now.

Yeah, it was Duel Academy, you wish.

He sat at the cliff, doing his usual thing, staring at the waves. Or looking in the sky, same thing.

"What is it?" He asked, in a slightly annoyed voice. But the tone had disappeared when he noticed Steph looking at him.

"You know where Aster is? I've been looking for him all day. I'm going to question why he cross-dresses." She proclaimed. He shot up, like a bullet, from sitting down, to a standing up straight position.

"He WHAT?" He exclaimed. Probably everyone in a one hundred foot radius could hear him. That's how loud he was.

* * *

A shadow in the forest.

A burst of wind.

An annoyance of Duel Spirits.

A fog in the way.

In the forest, sometime close to midnight, a figure stood there, looking into the pond. Its reflection wasn't clear. Actually it was quite blurred, even though the pond was still. And that was another problem with the pond. It didn't move with the wind.

"He he he... So, his name..." Were a few words that seemed like it came from the forest. Though it came from the mysterious figure. It was like it was wearing a cloak, though it wasn't. And the moonlight never reflected on it.

A mysterious figure indeed.

* * *

Jaden was sitting at a table, writing something on a piece of paper. All of the traps he could name off the top of his head. He was studying. In his room. The rest of the gang waiting (ahem, watching) him outside.

Not by choice, of course.

Syrus had forced him into the job. He didn't really argue. He was just curious at two things, and that 'work' he was supposed to do gave him some time to himself to think about it.

"Aster cross-dresses?" He asked, while continuously tapping his pencil on his chin, to make it look like he was thinking about traps, instead of the two things he was thinking about. And even better, they couldn't hear him. Since he was mumbling. So it also made it look like we was reciting trap cards from his mind.

"And what the heck was that person who attacked Syrus?" He wondered.

Twenty-eight.

Twenty-nine.

That was twenty-nine trap cards he could name, at that moment. And he gave up. Not the usual Jaden attitude. Well, not really. To work, he would give up. So he placed the pencil down and opened the door. Outside, Syrus, Hassleberry, and the rest of the normal crew, minus Aster and Steph waited patiently outside, watching his every move.

"Have you finished sneaking up on me like that?" He asked, as he walked through the small hole that he could see.

* * *

And the week, had past like...

Like...

Like...

As fast as a turbo jet plane!

Well, in Jaden's opinion.

In Zane's opinion, as fast as a cheetah.

In Atticus's opinion, as fast as a turtle.

In...oh, forget it.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to this week's episode of...

Love!

Love!

Success!

Pass~!" Atticus shouted, light effects, sound effects and all. And the applause. We'll never forget the epic applause.

"In this week's segment, our contestants will challenge the piece of paper, and our duel examiner, in the world of T.R.A.P.S! Traps!"

"I'd like to first, however ask the lucky girl on her opinion!" Atticus shouted, walking up to Alexis. She sighed as she lightly slapped her forehead.

"Well, I think Jaden's going to do just fine. Chazz, I'm not too sure about. I hope he fails catastrophically though. Zane, he'll do well, like he always does, fever or not," Yes, I did forget to acknowledge that over the course of the week, Zane caught a cold, which quickly turned into a fever. "And last but not least, Aster? Well, I don't mind what he does. If he wins, I don't care. If he loses, why should I care?" Alexis said, wrapping what she had wanted to say up, quite quickly.

"Well then, after them kind and encouraging words," Cough, cough. "From Alexis, we'll now start the battles!" Atticus shouted, trying to cover up the... hate illuminating from his sister.

"Seriously... why did I even get involved? How did I get involved?" Alexis muttered to herself when one of the producers shouted it was an ad break.

* * *

And since I am quite lazy to type all the duels, and all of the questions in the test...

I'll type the results!

Jaden: Theory-24/40 (....don't ask.)

Practical- 98/100 (seemed quite distracted.)

Zane: Theory-30/40 (apparently his sickness did get to him.)

Practical- 0/100 (fainted before duel, temperature rose suddenly, disqualified.)

Chazz: Theory-23/40 (...we already know.)

Practical- 80/100 (got really unlucky with his cards... barely had any traps played.)

Aster: Theory-25/40

Practical-90/100 (when met face to face with Toon World, lost the plot. Though Atticus gave him extra marks since he stayed alive. And won. Somehow.)

"Seriously! What was the question I got wrong! I couldn't have lost to that loser!" Chazz exclaimed. And then Atticus said some, on national television, that would've humiliated him and his brothers to high hell and back.

(Question 40.

What trap card is needed to remove all monsters on the field to the graveyard?) Was the question he screwed up, mainly.

"If you lost to the loser, Chazz, wouldn't that make you a loser? Well, peoples. I hope you enjoyed this weeks episode of Love Love Success Pass, and I hope to see you next, next week, due to the extension of Kaiba Corps' television program, You Gotta Get that Card!" Atticus shouted though the mic. And the recording was cut off.

"Has anyone sent Zane off to the infirmary?" Alexis asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! Well, I never disappeared in the first place. Just had a small writers block. Until I figured something out. So here, I give you Chapter 20! Remember, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Please review, because you guys rock! And you also help me with ideas, in certain ways!**


	21. Sick to Be Kissed?

**Chapter 21 Sick to Be Kissed?**

The next day, both Jaden and Alexis were at the new dorm (officially named like that) sitting in Zane's room. They had the task of looking after him, Alexis because she was doing it for the sake of his brother (who would've had a heart attack is she didn't), and Jaden, well, on a sudden request, for the sake of Syrus's health, let's just say.

"Anything else, Lex?" Jaden asked casually. He had just come back from fetching a tub of cold water, a new cloth and a cup of cold water, all for Zane. But yet again, he wasn't doing this for Zane's sake. He was doing it on a 'sudden request'.

Zane's fever was sky high the max temperature he reached was well over 104 degrees Fahrenheit (40 degrees Celsius). And he was still unconscious, even though he fainted well over a few hours ago. It was more like four, or five hours ago that he had fainted.

"No, thanks Jay." She said, flashing him a nervous smile.

She was a nervous wreck. If she didn't control herself, Jaden would really notice the vivid blush that he tried his best to hide.

And the thick-headed man himself actually didn't notice, funnily.

He shuffled around the room, out of boredom as Alexis was checking his temperature almost every five minutes. He was REALLY bored. But he decided not to leave the room until Syrus came back from suffering a few lessons.

"Jay, did you forget the new towel?" Jaden's head quickly turned to the direction of Alexis, who was giving him a funny look. He wouldn't usually spend soo much time thinking, but then again, he changed.

"I did?" Was all he said, as he left the room to get a new towel.

* * *

Syrus was in a nervous wreck. Literally. He was right in the middle of Crowler's class, trying his best to pay just a small amount of detention. It turned out that Crowler didn't really pick on his students from Obelisk Blue, but he did usually pick on Syrus specifically at time. Like yesterday, when he had to answer three questions in a row. Or like the day before, when he had to answer all of the fifteen questions on the board.

He was worried sick for his brother, Zane. He forced Alexis and Jaden to look after him for the several hours he would have classes for. Well, not really 'forced'. More like give them the 'doggy eyes'.

"Syrus Truesdale! Are you listening to me?" Syrus had pushed all of his thoughts away to see Crowler shouting at him. The rest of the Obelisk Blue students sighed in some sort of awkward relief as he come back to the real world.

"Y-yes?" He replied, answering in more like a questioning tone. And he was freaked out as well. Crowler sighed at his 'daydreaming-ness'. He seemed to be getting old every minute of every day.

"Go to the infirmary. I'm sure they can help you..." He said, sighing. Crowler had officially lost his mind. This was the last thing every single living person, or being in the room had expected.

But then, so did Syrus.

He wasn't good enough at arguing to convince his brother to stay at the infirmary for the whole time he was sick.

The only thing he managed to do was force Alexis and Jaden into the job.

* * *

"JADEN! LEX!" The two turned around and immediately slapped their hands to the perpetrators mouth. Zane had finally fallen asleep, somehow. Just, don't ask. It was a miracle, as Jaden had thought and thought of for a million times.

"What is it?" Alexis hissed out. Atticus stood at the door, leaning on the door frame with his cheeky smile. Well, his ONCE cheeky smile. His face was now wiped clean and had a little fear in it.

"Whoa, chill sis, chill." He whispered in the same manner. Jaden walked up between the two.

And Atticus's plan was somehow working.

"Oh, I was just wondering how Zane was doing." Atticus said normally, in a manner that was SO not like him "You know he's my friend and all..." And he lost the plot a little.

Alexis was now standing near the bed, Jaden right beside her as he kept flashing looks at Zane, to make sure he didn't wake up.

Atticus 'ran' towards Zane's unconscious body. Because of this, he had 'accidently' pushed Jaden and Alexis towards each other.

With Alexis's instability, she fell right on top of Jaden, who had also lost his balance.

But Atticus's plans were working.

Alexis had kissed Jaden, right on the lips. Their first kiss, well together at least.

_**~Alexis's POV~**_

His lips felt good on mine. That was the only way I can and could ever explain it in my life. Yes, I've kissed many boys in my life, but strangely, his was the softest. And strangely, he was somewhat of a good kisser. Especially when he started to nibble softly on my bottom lip. That's when I swore I could've moaned. I could've stayed in that position forever, if it wasn't for the fact that my own brother was watching this.

**_~Jaden's POV~_**

As I fell back, I could feel something else fall on top of me. And on top of my lips. I didn't know what it was until I opened my eyes. Alexis's face was right in front of mine, her lips almost plastered to mine. I'd never thought about romantics, so I could shamefully say this was my first kiss. An accidental one. I had no idea what I was doing, so I let my mind go, and started softly nibbling on her bottom lip. If my mind was actually straight, I could've sworn I heard her moan in some sort of delight.

**_~Atticus's POV~_**

I watched at the two fell on top of each other. Yes! My plan was working. The plan of Zane getting sick, the plan of Syrus forcing Jaden and Alexis to look after Zane, and my part was executed perfectly. Yes, I made Zane get sick by forcing him outside when his hair was still wet, and I told Syrus, to which he happily agreed to. But the two were kissing each other. As Alexis's older brother, I somewhat succeeded in doing my job! So, I started to laugh. A cross between a devil's laugh, and a happy laugh, as if someone had won the lottery at some place.

The two, after a few seconds of taking their sweet time, quickly pulled back, and almost glared a devil's glare at Atticus, who was laughing.

"ATTICUS!" They both shouted in their 'furious' and embarrassing moment. Alexis had only called Atticus, 'Atticus' when she was mad. And boy, she was mad.

And then Zane awoke. Most likely from their shouts and the noise they made falling down. And Atticus's incredibly loud laughs.

"Huh...? What's going on...?"

* * *

Syrus was currently at the infirmary, far, far away from the academy. He was staring at the ceiling at his bed, which he was told to stay put at by Miss. Fontaine.

"Sy! You alright?" Syrus turned around to face Jaden, Alexis and Atticus, the latter following the two former on strict rules. They had burst into his room, almost knocking the door off its hinges.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Where's my brother?" Syrus asked quickly, panicking at the sight of the two, since he had, ahem, forced the two to look after him.

"Well... you see..."

Please insert here, the incredibly long explanation, leaving out one vital fact, of course.

"So, he passed out... after waking up..." Syrus mumbled. The three nodded a little too fervently as he looked at their expressions.

"So, who's looking after him?" He asked normally. Normally, as in as normal as an overstressed person can get. At the thought of what an angry and overstressed Syrus could do, they all sweatdropped, smiling a little nervously.

"Uhhh..."

And all Syrus did was faint under pressure.

Talk about something the Truesdales had in common at times.

And they missed the next segment of 'You Gotta Get That Card!' and had forced Chazz into getting it (aka, recording it) for them.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I've probably disappeared for a long, long time. But since I've been busy with other stories, and work, I haven't been bothered with this one too much (even though its my first, and fav story to write at most times =L). And I've remember people asking me to make it longer... but I couldn't find ways on making it longer, yet. I did add 'fluff' in it, if you could call it that. So, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and please, for the sake of nothing, review =L**


	22. Truesdales' Darkests Secrets

**Chapter 22 Truesdales' Darkest Secrets**

"Zane, you're alright!" Syrus shouted, pushing the blankets off himself. While Zane was fine, Syrus wasn't. He wasn't allowed to leave the infirmary, due to the fact he was now 'mentally instable', which meant he couldn't leave… and was a little bit crazy. Something did seem kinda off about him…

"Syrus, don't move." Zane said in an all too much serious tone. It was just a little bit too serious for anyone's preferences.

Now that was just another freaky thing about the Truesdales. They overreact at different times. Or at same times.

"Why don't we leave Syrus alone for now?" Alexis asked, as she felt the tension in the awkward silence rise suddenly. Jaden looked at her and started to nod in some mutual agreement.

It was hiding behind Atticus' back.

That was going to be the hardest thing of all.

They all, after a few minutes in silence, left the room, trying their best to ignore Syrus's pleading face.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

"Zane, is there something wrong with your brother?" Alexis asked, later that night. He turned around and gave her a nervous smile, that look like it was about to crack in nervousness.

"I guess." Was his only answer. As his coat waved in the wind, he looked further in the ocean. Somehow, this made Alexis thinks of her first year. The nights she spend looking at the ocean, with Zane being there all of the time, coincidently, of course.

"What's wrong?" She blurted out. She slowly started to clasp her mouth with her hand. She sensed something was wrong, but really didn't intend to blurt out something unintentional.

"…Nothing's wrong." He replied curtly. This made Alexis slightly scared as she got off the pole she was leaning on and started to walk back.

"I guess so, see you tomorrow, Zane." She softly replied as she walked back. She was Syrus's friend, no, IS Syrus's friend. She was really worried about him, and only wanted information, not something negative. But she put this all behind her as she walked back.

* * *

Zane had woken up on the Harbor, again. That was the fifth time that month he had done that. And to the same nightmare, of him and Syrus running around, scared. In the black abyss.

He unconsciously touched his forehead as he stood up.

"Hey, Zane!" He looked up to see a familiar figure running down the hill-like cliff, towards him in any way.

"What is it?" He asked, drowsily.

"I'm just here to tell you the show's cancelled for today." Jaden replied to him. Zane looked at him a little confused. And then something hit him.

A flashback. Not with anyone he actually knew in it. But just a random flashback.

_A sea._

_Full of mud._

_Screaming faces appearing from the mud._

"_Zane!" The man, now seven year old boy, looking into the mud, staring into it, with tears starting to form in his eyes. One of the only times that would happen. He could hear sobbing from right next to him._

_He turned around to see a four year old Syrus looking into the same mud. He seemed to know more than Zane did. He knew nothing._

"_T-That's…"_

_He was pointing at something at Zane couldn't even make out, with the tears blurring his vision._

_And everything went back to a black._

"…Zane? ZANE!" He blinked and stared at Jaden, who just sighed.

"Thank goodness, you've returned to us!" A new person shouted. As he rubbed his drowsy eyes, he could see a blonde blur that was moving all over the place.

He rubbed his eyes.

"Zane! Syrus want to see you!" Steph exclaimed as she ran back. Zane was on his feet and running. He didn't even know how he got on the ground in the first place… mysterious.

Jaden just stood there, staring at the retreating… or rather moving away figures of the two, who were leaving dust trails behind.

And then he was on his feet again.

* * *

By the time Zane got there, Syrus was up and walking. But there seemed to be one slight problem.

"He's been shaking like that ever since he woke up this morning. The poor thing… we don't know what's wrong with him." Ms. Fontaine said before she exited the room to accommodate the running in Jaden, which she could hear from inside the room.

He wasn't even pale. He was just trembling, strangely.

"Syrus, you alright?" Zane asked. Somehow, Alexis, Atticus, Aster and Steph were in the room. Hassleberry was outside, just leaning on the wall, to chill… or something like that.

"….Yeah." He said, still trembling. The trembling got worse with every minute. Zane just looked at him helplessly for once. Everyone did.

When Jaden burst in, everyone looked at him. For a second before giving Syrus that helpless look. Jaden run up to his best friend and started to shake him from the shoulders. Everyone gave a surprised gasp… apart from Zane that is.

"Syrus, snap out of it!" Jaden exclaimed, still shaking his friend. After a few somewhat anxious minutes Jaden let go. Syrus, at first started to tremble. But then it stopped.

"Hey… I'm not shaking anymore." He said, surprised. Well, that was kinda stating the obvious. Zane flashed a smirk at Jaden, who gave him a smile back.

And then Ms. Fontaine walked back in.

"Well, I don- Oh, you've stopped shaking. I guess that shouting probably did it for you. In that case, I think you can go now, but if you're unsure, please do come back." She said, and then left the room.

She didn't know what was going to be coming for her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating this in a while. It's just... this is the first story I've updated since I've been back from my 'rest'. I took a break from writing any stories, and so I'm back. And about the quality, I'm sorry, since I couldn't find my plot sheets that I usually have to tell me where I'm up to, so I kinda made it up. And I decided it needed a little bit more 'seriousness' to it. Well, enjoy.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If I did, I wouldn't have such a mysterious ending.**


	23. Special: Behind the Scenes!

**Special Chapter: Behind the Scenes**

Exaggerated, but still correct disclaimer: "Oh ruler of all atoms, one who builds us all, please grant me thy power of expression to thee who reads this, express that I dost not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and I beseech thou forgiveness for using ye olde English. (I have a test on it, so I'm trying to remember it. :L)

* * *

The rest of the week passed peacefully. Or as peacefully as it could get in Duel Academy. Although Syrus had returned to class, the eery feeling of the strange illness ran through their minds constantly.

Atticus leant against the wall, as he casually let his foot out a little.

He was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Ah, Atticus. Morning..." Jaden yawned out as he walked lazily. On the other side, walking in the opposite direction, Alexis lifted up a hand to wave at the two.

"Atti, Jay, good morning." She said in a cheerful manner, something that was usual from her in the morning. As Jaden kept walking without any motive in his movements, he tripped over Atticus's foot.

Doing that, he fell on top of Alexis.

"Kyaaa!"

"Oi, Atticus! What was that for?"

Well, that woke him up.

Atticus laughed heartly as he gave a vague two fingered wave, leaving the two behind in that position.

Jaden's face was now a slight red, while Alexis's face was literally puffing out smoke.

"A-Ah... I-I'm sorry..." Jaden stuttered out, out of character. Alexis laughed awkwardly as he pushed himself off her.

"No, no! It's okay, it's my annoying brother's fault anyways..." She continued to laugh it off as she looked at the hand that he had offered her, with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." She grabbed the hand lightly as he pulled her up.

Then she looked up at the clock in the hallways of Duel Arena.

"Don't you need to do something?"

Silence ran through the corridor, not a sound disturbing the moment in which Jaden used to think.

"...No, someone's gonna kill me!" He shouted, putting his hands in his hair and moving them vividly. He dashed ahead of her, at almost mach speed, or fast enough to leave a 'trail of dust' behind.

* * *

Chazz sat at the edge of Duel Arena's arena, waiting for one certain late person. Everyone was there, the cameras, the microphones, even the usually late director was there.

He stared at the door in anger, his patience already thrown down the drain when he realized Jaden's lateness.

At that moment, the door slammed opened, revealing a dishevelled Jaden, who had a somewhat happy expression on his face.

"Oi, where were you? We're broadcasting the special episode in like, a few minutes!"

Trust Jaden to always be late to any recording.

"Sorry, Chazz... I kinda slept in... and ran into-"

"Save the excuses for later, Jaden!" The director, who was always never noticed by the group, shouted at him for his extreme lateness. Two people ran over to him, fixing his uniform and adding small bits of make up to his face.

"Okay, minicam rolling in, five."

"Four."

The two picked up their mics.

"Three."

"Two."

Flipped the switch.

"One."

Directed the head to their lips.

"Rolling."

"And welcome to today's surprising, and special episode of Love Love Success Paaaassss!" Chazz shouted through the microphone, making Jaden flinch a little bit.

"As usual, I'm one of the contestants, the Chazz Princeton. Also known as Chazz Thunder, and here's... well..."

"I'm Jaden! The other contestant who constantly... beats up Chazz?" He asked, as he read through the autocue. The director nodded with a smile on his face, as he saw Chazz's face go red.

"Oi... Chazz..."

"Don't give me that look..."

"It's a little scary...

"A-Ahhem... ON WITH THE SHOW!" Jaden shouted awkwardly, as he pulled Chazz's arm and ran out of Duel Arena, the cameraman following him, along with the director, who kept the angry face on for the duration of the first small segment of the recording.

* * *

"And here's the make up room, here at the Duel Arena."

Jaden noted lazily, as he opened the door to the make up room, which was originally a planning room for the duels that were to take place normally. In the seat, sat Atticus, who was sweet talking the woman applying the make up.

"Ah, you're so cu-"

"Hey, Atticus!" Chazz shouted, making Atticus jump out of his seat in surprise, the foundation the woman was putting on now going into his eyes.

"Owww... my eyes... wattteerrrr!" He shouted, putting his hands to his eyes and rubbing them, attempting to get the powder out of his eyes, mainly as a panic instinct.

"Y-Yes, sir! I'm sorry, I'll go get water immediately!" The woman shouted, as she ran out of the room, hurriedly. Jaden gave a small look to Chazz, as he saw him sigh a little bit.

"...Maybe we should leave..."

* * *

"Okay, this is the library. We need to be EXTREMELY quiet in here..." Jaden whispered as they walked around the school's extensive library. There were students all over the place looking at the two, three if the cameraman was included, with strange looks. Many pulled down the books from their faces just to look at them, and wait for something funny to happen.

"Hey, it's Alexis. Studying." Chazz whispered into the microphone, as they saw Alexis sitting on her own, reading a book. As they managed to sneak up closer, they found out the book was on spells and traps, for machine type monsters.

"And the book she's reading will help her deck miraculously." Chazz whispered into the microphone again. Jaden just walked, not saying a word as they continued to sneak up behind her.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

They looked up from their crouched positions to see Alexis's eyes staring them down. They quickly stood up, almost in a military like position.

"The special episode. Keep reading?" She read from the autocue that the man was holding up with his other hand, the other occupied with operating the minicam. She gave him a disgusted look, before closing her book (hey, that rhymes...).

"You two need to learn not to sneak up on girls." She scolded with a stern, but hushed tone. They nodded slowly, as she sighed and stood up, leaving the library with a stride in her regular pace.

"She... didn't seem happy."

"Wait... how come she didn't tell you off, cameraman?"

There was no response from the cameraman, other than an animated sweatdrop.

"Yeah, she only told me and Chazz off. That's not fair!"

By then, everyone in the library started to laugh at the conversation which eventually did get loud.

* * *

"Okay, our second last area of interest... the harbor." Chazz said, himself now as tired as Jaden was at the beginning.

"Ah, it's Zane!" Jaden shouted happily, pointing at the blue/teal blur he could see at the bottom of the cliff they were standing on, Zane leaning on the light pole.

He looked up to see the two.

And in a few minutes, he was standing with the two.

"Zane, how are you doing today?" Chazz asked in a sophisticated manner. Zane sighed, as he gave a curt nod to Chazz, before flashing a look at the cameraman. Jaden gave him a smile.

"We're recording the special, so yeah." He explained in the way that he could only explain it in. Zane nodded in understanding, as the camera man shook the camera in a nodding way.

"Why do you like the harbor so much, Zane?" Jaden asked cluelessly.

At that moment, the sound of running could be heard. You know, the sound of movement going through long grass, the huffs of the person using their energy to run, those things.

"Zane!" A familiar voice cried out. The cameraman, along with the two temporary hosts, turned around to face Aster, who was waving at towards Zane.

"Aster. What's the matter?"

"The thing came in already!" He shouted, as he pointed to the helicopter in the background. As he was about to turn around, he uncharacteristically slipped on the grass, which was still mildly damp from previous rain, his face, faceplanting the ground almost perfectly. As he got up, he could see an almost perfect image of his face imprinted on the grass and dirt below him.

"Ah."

"Ha."

The area was filled with laughs, as Aster wiped off the dirt on his uniform, well as much as he could. There were stains on the knee area, but other than that, it was pretty much safe.

"Thank you, Aster. I'll go immediately, I guess." Zane said slowly, as he walked in the direction of the large helicopter, who was at the helicopter pad, which was a few kilometers away from Silfer red's dorm room.

"Ah, what are you two doing with the camera man?" Aster asked, as he wiped the dirt away from his own face.

"Oh, we're recording the special episode right now." Aster's face immediately changed into one of indefinite horror, as the realization occurred in his head.

"Y-You're... recording?" He asked, his character now going haywire due to the fact that his 'perfect image' was basically, ruined.

"Noooo! I know I shouldn't be saying this, but destiny didn't tell me thisssssss!" He shouted as he ran away from the scene. Jaden gave another look to Chazz, as he laughed awkwardly. They were about to leave for the next area when they realized something. That they had already met all of the contestants in just four places.

"Well, everyone..."

The unison thought of 'stuff it' when through the three's heads.

"That's a glimpse into the normal lives of the contestants... and the area around Duel Academy."

"Goodbye! And see you for the regular later this weeeeek!" Jaden shouted, as the cameraman smiled, pulling down the camera, after saving the video and turning it off.

"Well... that was certainly... adventurous."

"I'd call it funny, Chazz."

"A-Anyways..."

"Shouldn't we be returning back to the arena, for the director?"

"...Anyways, where is he? Didn't he say he'd follow us?"

"I think he did... he must have forgotten about us, as usual..."

"Oh well."

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh... It has been a while since I've touched this story. And it's refreshing to write for it again. Of course, it took me ages just to get back into writing (as my hard disk got fried, and my stories basically died with them) this story. But, I've been encouraged by those who still stick by me (which I'm surprised of how many.) So, in appreciation, I've written this bonus. Full of "hopefully" funny things. I apologise, but the real chapter 23 will be out soon. Or rather, as soon as my teachers stop asking me to attend things that I don't want to attend (coughstateorchestrascoough).

If anyone would like to give me ideas, please, drop me a PM about it, since I'd like some encouragement to recontinue this story to my somewhat forgotten, but probably obvious ending.

Until then, byeeee~


End file.
